The Adventures of Peeperward and Stripperella
by TheRainGirl
Summary: The Inamorata epilogue that ate Tokyo, Berlin, New Orleans, and Paris... A series of flash forwards of Peeperward and Stripperella :  There will be lemons and fluff. Enjoy! Now Complete!
1. The One with the Freshman Thanksgiving

_**A/N- HI! I didn't forget about these guys! I wanted to make sure the epilogue was perfection before I posted it, but then as I was writing, I came up with like 10K words! I guess these two weren't as done as I thought. So, because my little darlings were chatty, I decided to do a series of flashforwards as the epilogue. It will be posted under the title of The Adventures of Peeperward and Stripperella. Right now there are four, possibly five. I know... I'm pathetic. I just love these two too much to let them go. And yes, I'm totally biting off of FRIENDS because I love them, too! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**This installment of Peerpward and Stripperella is dedicated to my little ray of sunshine everyday- Sunshinegal3**_

_**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing except for a deep abiding love for Stripperella and some massive lust for my Peeperward.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures of Peeperward and Stripperella: The One with the Freshman Thanksgiving<strong>

"I haven't seen her in three weeks, Emmett. If you don't get the fuck out of my room, I'll beat you senseless."

"And with what will you beat me, Eddie? Books? Books are for learnin', not hurtin', young man."

I swear on all that is holy I will hurt him. If he does not get out of my way, I will no longer have a brother.

"Okay, dude, the clenched jaw, the stupid grimace, the emo eyes, just let it go. She barely got in with her grandmother and you know that Alice will want to do Turkey Day shit with the family and if she mentions pictures you know mom will be flinging out three different technological ways of memorializing all of us. You can wait a few fucking hours so I don't have to listen to mom. Plus, if I'm not getting any ass, neither are you."

"What? This is not a deal I shook on when we became roommates, asshole. And Rose won't be here 'til tomorrow. I could get some tonight."

"I don't think you can. Her dad is all over her and you know it. And her grandmother came into town. You know that's important shit since she never sees her mom. I guarantee you that you won't be gettin' any Beauty-tail anytime soon. Not with Gramma Cockblock and Sheriff Ass-kicker all up on her."

Shit. He's right. I hate when he's right. I settle for going down to the front room and playing Madden 2010 with Emmett while we listen to Alice rave about Jasper and his art and Rose and her modeling and how much she LOVED the Seattle scene. She sounds like she should be on the Seattle Board of Tourism. I love being in Seattle, but I don't wanna marry it.

When he's beaten me for the fifth time I give in and go into the kitchen to help mom, with Emmett taunting me for being a panty-waist. When my mom hits him with a spatula in the back of the head, I then mock him for being a whiny, little girl. I then get smacked. Then get relegated to chopping onions and Emmett is sent to rake leaves. Good times.

I don't see Bella at all on Wednesday. I know she's spending time with her family so I don't go over, but I text her repeatedly telling her I miss her face, her eyes, her hair, her hands, her boobs, her ass... after the ass one she stops responding with "Thank you, sweetheart."

I really do miss all of her. We've been apart a lot during our first semester. She has been living in the dorms, at least a twenty-minute walk from our place. She won't let me get her a bike or anything and I hate the idea of her being out alone anyhow. I always offer to come pick her up, but most nights she's at study groups or hiding in the library away from her weird ass roommate. The lovely Nella thought it was divine intervention that they were roomies, Nella and Bella. They were to be "Biffles" or something like that. She talks a lot and I mean a lot. I lived with Alice for 17 years and never once did she annoy me quite as much as Nella. After learning that her cat had urinary tract surgery and that she was getting her undergrad in cellular biology so she could learn how to grow new parts for her animals, I started getting too weirded out to go over to her dorm. Unfortunately, Bella never had much time to come to me.

Yes, I'm frustrated. All summer long we humped like bunnies and I know I was all for waiting, but once that waiting period was over, it was rabbit season. But then, college happened. We had started off strong. We met up for dates all weekend and we would share nights together most days of the week, but toward the second quarter that started to fade out. She was so busy all the time.

Not that I wasn't, it's not like I was slacking. I'm Edward "The Brain" Cullen according to my brother. I'm doing just fine in my classes, but they're all general ed classes. Lots of 101s and 201s right now. I tested out of several basic classes like Writing 101 and 102, so that was cake. Tested out of all the reading classes. Thank God for CLEP tests. Bella had CLEPed out of several general classes too because she's fucking awesome, but she was on a scholarship, so there were some classes she had to take to fulfill some of the requirements. She had to take a full load, but she was taking two on top of that so that she can make sure she has enough money for all four years. She's using the money her dad had left over from paying for her housing to pay for minimal food and the rest went to paying for more classes, study room time, and anything else she thinks will help her get her ahead.

Because of her plan to get ahead, I was getting no head. At first I was all for her plan; I figured we'd still have time for us. I was taking a full load, but in all reality, I was half-assing a lot of it and still pulling in B's. My girl was not okay with B's. She even tracked down one of her professors who gave her an 89% on her Psych paper on the similarities between humans and simians. She was so freaked out when she'd gotten home with that paper. She actually found the guy's sister's Facebook page and messaged her saying she was an old friend from high school and she told her where he got his morning coffee. She got up at 5am and waited in the cold Autumn morning air and then proceeded to beg him to let her justify her stance that she could prove that there were simians capable of higher thought than that of humans. I thought the paper was brilliant and hysterical. She'd used Emmett as her human and then went to the zoo and ran similar tests on one of their monkeys after she'd sweet talked the primate keeper into letting her in after hours. Apparently, Mr. Professor didn't believe she'd actually done the research or that Emmett was not as smart as the monkey. She proved him wrong with a cell phone video of him trying to lick peanut butter off of his arm. The monkey used a napkin.

My girl is fucking smart. I just miss her.

Thanksgiving morning, I wake up to the sound of music coming from Bella's room; just the thought of her dancing causes my dick to wake up. Eager to see her in all her stripper-hot glory, I get up and stand by the window.

I, for one, was not expecting Gramma Swan to be doing her morning aerobics routine. The woman is still svelte, I'll give her that. But with Gramma Swan in Bella's room, where is Bella?

I decide to go over to see my girl. The door is quickly answered by an older gentleman that says his name is Marcus. Marcus is apparently "Ms. Swan's beau" as he puts it. I cannot stop smiling when Charlie grimaces at the term.

"So, is Bella around, Chief Swan?" I ask, trying to divert his attention from the old coot banging his mom.

"She's out back with her demon dog. I did not miss that bastard. Can't he stay with you and Alice?"

"You know as well as I do that Bella would castrate me if I tried to take her dog away from her. She hates not being able to have Erik with her in the dorms. She's at Alice's as often as possible visiting him."

Charlie just snorts and shoves me outside. "We're eating at two your mom said?" I nod then pull the door closed. At least I can have Thanksgiving dinner with her.

I stop short on the back porch seeing Bella.

She's laying in the grass on her back, her knees bent and her hands over her face. She's squealing and laughing, and then I see why. Her idiot dog is yanking at her hair and running back and forth over her head and chest. He's making little growling noises like he thinks he's Jake.

I decide to take advantage of her being on her back. Creeping closer while she and Erik are distracted, I kneel down next to her. She shifts, almost like she knows I'm near. Her arm is across her eyes and I have just enough room to press my lips against hers.

She doesn't jump, she doesn't yelp. She just presses her lips against mine, smiling just a touch. Her rat dog keeps attacking though until I reach a hand up and pin him to the ground belly up. I continue to kiss Bella, slowly moving my chest over hers. She moves her hand from her face and curls it around my neck, pulling me into her even more.

"God, I missed you," she says in a husky voice as I pull away to pick yapping Erik up.

"I missed you more, my love." I kiss her again, then sit up with the demonic puppy-spawn.

"Your dad says he's not happy to have Erik home, you want me to keep him with us?" I hedge cautiously, knowing she'll say no.

"Oh, yeah." She rolls her eyes dramatically. "He's really all hate about the dog he slept with last night." I just laugh, tossing Erik into some leaves, then lean down to kiss my girl again.

After some quality time with Bella and Erik outside, we both go to clean up. When the Swans come over, my mom is all a twitter over Ms. Swan and her "beau," Mr. Cunningham. Chief Swan immediately gets into a conversation with Emmett about hockey season starting up and who they are rooting for this season. I move like a lonely magnet to Bella's side, kissing her neck and then finding her a drink. We wait for Alice to show with Jasper and his family. She'd gone over with her shiny, yellow Ziggy 9-11 even though all of us said they wouldn't fit. She didn't care, she just wanted to show Rose her pretty new toy.

I found out later that Jasper drove his aunt over and Rose was driven by my dear, modest sister.

When everyone finally arrives, we sit down to one of the best meals I've ever had. It is by far one of my mom's best. She's gone all out, cooking for days before. The Hales brought some amazing pies, Bella brought incredible homemade breads and a pumpkin trifle that I wanted to molest it was so good. All through dessert, Emmett keeps repeating lines from the FRIENDS episode when Rachel makes the meat trifle and Bella keeps slapping him with her fork. "It does not taste like feet, damn it!"

I can't stop laughing. The night has been perfect. The food was fantastic, but the people were what made it even better. I love that I can hold my girl's hand whenever I want, even when her dad looks at me like he wants my head on a pike. I feel her up under the table, let her lick my earlobe when no one is looking, and whisper softly to her about what I want to do to her later.

She pouts at one point and when I ask her what is wrong she says that she and her Gramms are going with Alice and my mom and Rose and her aunt out for Black Friday at 5 in the morning.

She doesn't think she'll be able to go do anything after that but nap. Then she tells me she's going out to the Res all day on Saturday to visit her dad's friends with him and go to a bonfire for their Native American celebration. Charlie called it their Anti-Thanksgiving. Sunday is our trip back to Seattle.

Pushing her against the wall inside the pantry away from everyone else, I kiss her deeply to stop her talking about what she is doing with everyone but me.

When I finally release her lips, she sighs heavily. "I'm sorry."

I rest my forehead against hers, inhaling her sweet smell that's mixed with fresh baked bread. She smells like home.

"I need some time with you, Bel. I feel like we haven't been near each other in forever."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want too. I haven't seen my grandmother in years. I want to spend time with her."

"I know you do, I don't want you to not spend time with your family. But can- can you make some time for me too?" Wow, I grew a vagina when I started having sex? It's okay though, I'm getting laid either way.

"Yes. Why don't we go out tomorrow night? I'll need a nap after dealing with Black Friday crowds and that hurricane you call a sister. But Friday night. You and me."

I lean in smiling and kiss her softly, then leaning in for more.

"Edward!" I hate my brother.

Bella pushes me off of her and turns me around. "I'll see you later." She slaps me on the ass and I head out to find out how to kill my brother without my mom finding out.

Emmett, Jasper, and I end up with dishes duty and my mom takes Bella and the girls out to the patio to start a fire. My dad and Charlie sit at the table arguing over baseball. My dad, the forever-Yankees fan, and Charlie, the die-hard Marlins fan. It's a funny conversation to listen to from afar. I'm so not stepping in on that. One guy pays my tuition and the other guy will someday stand between me and the girl I want to marry. I sit on the counter and dry dishes silently.

Charlie heads out pretty early, he's on duty tomorrow. Apparently, there are a lot of accidents because of the crazy ass people that get up at 5am and drive to Port Angeles to shop on Black Friday. I'm so glad all the women I love will be up there. Wonderful.

Friday morning, I had planned to get up and see my girls off. That did not happen. After Emmett and Jasper and I had the brilliant idea to chase our pumpkin trifle with Jameson shooters, there was no pulling any of our asses out of bed until well after noon. When I finally make my way downstairs, my head pounding like it's stuck inside a avalanche, I am assaulted by my crazy crack-head sister. Her screeching and bouncing nearly has me throwing up in her new Ugg-ly ass boots. I threaten, but she moves them away and promises to keep the screams to a minimum. She shares with my mom all the great things she bought. My mom looks half awake nursing her coffee with her legs tucked up under her. Emmett is the picture of hungover, his head hanging below him while he lays upside down with his feet over the top of the couch. When I sit next to him he threatens my manhood with harm if I jostle him further.

My father comes in from outside, apparently he had to go to work. Some kid fell into a fireplace. This sobers us all up quickly. For some reason, hearing this sad story, it makes me want Bella. I excuse myself quickly to go to my room to call her.

I stand in front of the window facing Bella's room with my phone ringing. I can see her laying on her bed. Her head is at the foot, her feet propped on her pillow, nearly face down. Adorably, Erik is curled around her head like an adorable and annoying hat. Her phone must not be nearby. I decide I will wake her up our way.

I turn on some Less than Jake, the ska riffs and horns starting up fast. I open my window so the music will move out into the crisp air and hopefully into her room. I ring her cell again, hoping all the noise will make her stir. Finally, Erik, my little helper, gets up and starts pawing at her head. I knew I could count on that little fucker.

As the song gets faster and the horns louder, I start unbuttoning the shirt I have on. I see her head pop up as she shoves Erik off the bed. I see her smile as she finally realizes what is going on. The smile just melts my heart, and no I don't care if that makes me sound whipped. I am. I pull the undershirt off and throw it behind me as we lock eyes. I can't help but smirk when she sits up on her knees, hands in front of her, leaning eagerly forward toward me.

The song switches to another upbeat ska riff and I move my hands down my chest and stomach and landing them on my belt. Slowly, I undo my belt, watching her face, rapt with attention. Her beautiful lips pout slightly as I pull it slowly from the loops. When I get to the button, I see her stand up and move toward the window. Tugging the fly down I turn around slightly to shove my shoes off and then slide my jeans down on my hips. When I face her fully she has her hands against the top of the window, leaning out a bit now that she's opened it. The look on her face is pure lust. It spurs me on.

I turn around slowly as I push my jeans down taking my boxers with, when I get below my pelvis though I decide not to go Full Monty yet and just let my jeans drop. Her pout becomes more pronounced.

I move my hands down over my very hard erection, not losing eye contact with Bella the entire time. I slide my hands back up my hips to where my boxers now rest at my pelvis, very low indeed and I just shimmy a little and down they go. My cock bounces like "ta-da!" and I can't help but grin as she sticks her thumb in her mouth, biting down hard. I notice her other hand is placed nicely on her breast, it's moving slightly and now I'm jealous of her hands. To be in her mouth and on her tits… lucky ass hands!

"Bella, dear," I hear from her house. I jump aside so Gramma Swan doesn't get an eye-full. "Your dad and I are headed into Port Angeles with some friends, would you like to come along?"

"Um. No. No thank you, Gramm. I'd like to take a nap."

"You've napped all day, child. Are you feeling ill?"

"No, just worn out. I need to just chill before I go back to school."

"All right then. We'll be back after dinner."

"Okay, I'll be here."

While they're talking, I'm dressing.

As soon as the chief and his mom are gone, I run my ass across to their house like something's chasing me. Much to my noisy happiness, I soon find myself inside the Swan house and inside Bella, right where I belong.

We might be busy, but we'll figure it out together.

* * *

><p><strong>EN- D'awwwww! Peeper is adorable isn't he?**  
><strong>Next installment coming soon! :)<strong>


	2. The One with the Sophomore Revelation

**A/N-Here's another lil' peek into the lives of Peeperward and Stripperella. Thank you so very much to Sunshinegal3 and my pinch hitter beta, Ssarrah1. They mean the world to me!**

**I dedicate this chapter to MsKathy, SuperstarNanna, Sunshinegal3, and fragilelittlehuman who all kept me sane this week through some really rough stuff. I appreciate you guys so much.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's SM's or FRIENDS-inspired.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of Peeperward and Stripperella: The One with the Sophomore Revelation<strong>

I'm trying to get from my last class in the English building across campus to the library for a last minute study session with some people from my Advanced Statistics class, but it seems that everyone and their mom is on campus right this second. I have no idea why they are all heading toward the library. I'm juggling my phone, my coffee, my cookie/lunch, my bag, and my purse. Damn it! I need to get things in order! Finals are coming up and I seem to be getting more and more harried, rather than turning over a new leaf as an organized upper-grad, as I'd hoped.

I hear my phone chirp so I try to check it without biting it on the sidewalk as I maneuver around people.

_Hey babe. Heading home from BioChem. Want dinner?_

God, he is so sweet. He's been trying so hard to make sure he's doing what he can to make my life easier during finals and I want to do something to thank him.

_No thnx runnin late. Stdy grp til 6. Be home after. Maybe dessert? ;)_

His reply is nearly instant. _I miss u. And ur boobs. Its on whn u get home!_

Mmmm... just what I need after hours of classes and meetings. Quality time with Edward's tongue.

_Miss u 2! & ur mouth & ur fingers. I love u!_

I wish I could see his face. He probably just had to take a trip to the bathroom. I'm so evil.

_When will you be home next?_

Whilst he is hot, the boy does not pay attention!

_I said after 6. Me and ur huge cock have a date baby!_

As I reach the massive wood doors of the library, my phone rings and I figure it's Edward calling to whine about his hard-on. I stumble slightly on the stairs and quickly answer my phone as I grab the rail with my other hand.

"Baby, I'm late. I promise I'll suck your cock good when I get home!"

Silence. "Hello?" I ask.

Then a I hear a stuttering deep voice, "Um, Bells."

Oh shit. "Uh. Hi Daddy!" Maybe he didn't hear me...

"I just got a weird response from you. And after what you just said when you answered the phone, I have one question. Are you living with Edward Cullen, Isabella?"

"Uh, no. No, Dad. We are not living together." I am living next to him. There's a difference.

"You are still living in a dorm room. With a girl roommate. And no where near Edward. Correct?"

"Uhh... dad, I'm late. Can I talk to you about this later?"

"No, we need to speak about this now, Isabella. I am spending thousands on you staying in a dorm, protected, away from boys, and safe with security and everything, but you just said "home" and some other disgusting things I didn't need to hear about from my child. I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Oh, he's pissed. What the hell do I do? I planned on explaining to him all the stuff in person when I went home, not over the phone after just letting him in on my sexual history.

"Dad. I'm sorry. Some things have changed and I know I haven't been up front about it. I really have to go. I will explain everything as soon as I can, okay? I promise you, dad."

"Isabella!" He's never been a yell-er and this is not good.

"Dad! I'm nearly 20 years old. I am a grown up and I can make decisions on my own. I know you don't like what you heard. I'm not happy I said it _to_you! But, there's nothing I can do about that right now. I'm late for a meeting with my study group, and I need this session so I can keep my 4.0 and keep my scholarships and get more. I love you and I'm sorry, but I have to go. I will call you tonight."

I quickly hang up before he has a chance to reply and I sit down on the step for a moment.

Pulling my phone up again I text Edward, checking twice to make sure I'm sending it to Edward.

_Prepare for crying. My dad just found out about my living situation._

His reply is quick. _I love you, baby. We'll figure it all out._

I get myself up and drag my sorry ass into the meeting. Studying proves difficult thinking about what I said to my dad, what I _texted _my dad, and how I ran out of my dorm and haven't been back in nearly two months. I didn't tell my dad because I knew he'd spent that money on my living costs but I just didn't want to live with Nella any longer. I couldn't live with her after she tried to climb in bed with me in the middle of the night.

I didn't think he'd really care about my living with Alice. I knew though that he would not care for me living yards from Edward and Emmett's or the fact that Alice is staying with Jasper at his apartment near his school nearly every night. Since Alice's absence, Edward is sleeping at what we are considering to be "our" place. Rose stays with Emmett whenever she isn't in LA or NY and it just works out for all of us.

Of course it's a lot easier in my head. When I think about explaining to my father, the growly man with a license to kill, that Edward and me, his one and only daughter, have been playing house for the last two months and that his money went down the drain... yeah, not looking forward to that.

Telling him in person was important to me. Telling him in a sext or in a vulgar comment over the phone? Not so much. No.

After about an hour of trying to study, with no such luck, I excuse myself to walk back to the condo. When I arrive my mouth waters at the smell of garlic and spices. He got Mama Louisa's for me. My favorite.

When I head toward the kitchen, I see Edward sitting at the table with his laptop working and he looks up when I set my keys on the breakfast nook. He doesn't have many finals this semester, mostly exam papers to write. Lucky bastard.

"Hi, my baby," he greets me with a small smile.

"Hiiiiiiii," I draw out very sullenly.

"You okay?" He asks as he gets up and heads toward me with a little pout on his face. It kind of makes me smile, but not quite.

"I don't know yet. I told him I'd call him tonight, but I'm afraid to." He leans forward and kisses me softly as he wraps his arms around my waist. I like that I kind of fit into the nook, my head resting just under his chin. "He's gonna be mad."

"He's allowed to be mad, Bells. You didn't tell him the truth. But he loves you and you're a good kid, _Miss 4.0 Honors Scholar._ I'm sure he'll be pissed for a while but he _will _get over it." He kisses my forehead and smiles at me. I try to muster a smile, but I'm sure it's not a good one. I hate lying to my dad, but I also don't want him to be mad and yell at me. He just got his daughter back and I wanted things to be better for us.

"Let me heat you up some food; go sit down." I nod and make my way to the table, sitting next to where Edward's stuff is set up. He's working on his Bio Chem paper and it looks like Latin to me. When discussing the theory of biochemical engineering, I kind of glaze over after discussing scientist-made urea. Yeah… no thanks. I'll leave the study of pee to my sweet boy with the big brain.

He serves me a plate of Mama's Special, home-made pasta and marinara with no peppers, just like I order when we go down to the tiny mom-and-pop Italian place about two blocks from our building. He's of course got his chicken fettuccine. We are nothing if not predictable in food.

I start inhaling mine and after several bites I look up to see him staring at me. Of course, I'm now self-conscious and start wiping my mouth but he keeps staring with a little grin playing at his pretty, pink, full lips.

"What?" I ask after at least a good minute.

"Nothing."

"That's not a "nothing" stare, Edward." I gesture with my fork. "Do I have food on my face? I know I'm inhaling it but I'm starving. I've had a cookie and coffee today." He gives me the "angry about eating" face he loves to give me then smiles.

I continue on piling food into my face because my stomach is still growling. He takes another bite, then swallows and says, "I like looking at you." Oh, good lord.

"Can you not stare while I'm eating? Can you wait 'til I'm doing something sexy?" I smile and then stick my tongue out at him.

"Don't stick it out unless you're prepared to use it." His tone is serious but the look on his face is more naughty.

"Oh, you have no idea what I'm prepared to do, just not right now." I smile again and point to my phone. "There's a phone call to be made."

"Just call and get it over with, then we can enjoy our dinner... and dessert!" He says with a wink and a seductive voice. I can't help but giggle. That's _my _lil' nympho. Deflowered and he's all about the lovin'.

I take several more bites then set my fork down and make to call my dad. I pull up his number, but chicken out and set the cell down again.

"I don't wanna." Pouting's sexy, right?

"Babe! Put on your big girl panties and suck it up!" He's quoting Rose. I give him a dirty look but he keeps on, "Plus, I'm sure he'll be more mad at me than you. Come on." I continue to give him my mean look and he reaches over to pat my hand. "I'm not trying to be a jerk. You've gotta get it over with or you'll just stress out, and you have finals to worry about." He squeezes my hand and then brings it to his mouth to kiss softly. "Do it."

"That's what she said." He drops his head to the table with an audible thunk.

"What? It's never NOT funny!" I grab my phone and hit send before I puss out again.

One ring. That's all it took.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Whole name... never good.

I try to say something but my voice abandons me. Looking to Edward he smiles again and kisses my palm. I suck in a breath and just try, "Hi."

"Start talking."

"My roommate became a bit of a stalker. She wouldn't leave me alone and with two months left, the dean of housing wouldn't approve a transfer; there was no where to put me. They tried roommate counseling with the RA and she was still acting all kinds of freaky, so Alice allowed me to move in with her, okay?"

"No, Bella. Not okay. You are living _exactly _where I didn't want you living. And apparently you are not living alone or as alone as I want you after what I heard from you. Not your best moment, daughter of mine. You're shacking up with that... that... _boy _after I told you how I felt." I can see him pacing the house and waving his arms around. I feel like an ass. "And you _knew _that I'd be pissed so you kept me in the dark. How long were you planning on screwing around with your education and playing house with that little hornball? No, don't answer that; I don't care and I don't want to know because it's not happening any longer."

I try to interrupt, to defend myself and Edward, but he's not having it.

"No, no longer, Isabella. You're coming home. I mean it. You can finish your finals at a hotel. I'll find one near campus and you can stay there. I'll come up and stay with you. Then I'll bring you home and you'll stay here and go to community college in Port Angeles."

"What?" I scream into the phone, not believing what I'm hearing. Edward tries to calm me but I'm beyond that. My father would rather spend more money or take me out of a great university than think about me screwing Edward.

"You heard me, Isabella. I'm calling the station and letting them know I'll be gone for a bit. I'm driving up there and you and I will go stay somewhere else. And I'm calling Carlisle and chewing his ass, too. He knew about this, didn't he?"

"No. Dad, you cannot drive here now. And no, Carlisle and Esme don't know I live here... with Alice," I say quickly at the end. I look at Edward and he's holding out his hand.

Covering the speaker I mouth, "What?" and he says loud enough for my dad to hear, "Let me talk to him."

"Yes, Isabella, let me talk to him. I'd love to tell that little prick what I think of him." At the sound of my dad's poisonous voice I stand up. Like hell I'll let them speak to each other now.

"No. No, you won't. And you will not drive up here now, dad. I have finals. I can't deal with this crazy right now. I understand you aren't happy and you have every right to be mad that I deceived you, but that's no reason to try to screw with my education. If you come here, I won't answer the door so you might as well just stay put. I'll be home soon for summer break, if you want me home at all. I'll come and stay with you and we can discuss this as adults."

"Isabella, this is not up for discussion."

"No, you are right. It isn't. This conversation is over. I am staying here and finishing my finals. When I come home, we'll discuss it further. Until then, I love you very much and I am so sorry I hurt you."

"Bells." Oh, he's killing me.

"I'm sorry, dad. I really am. I love you. See you soon." I hang up before he can yell or anything else.

I lay my head down on the table and just stare at the dark, blurry wood.

Edward is still for a while. Silence surrounds us and I just stare at the table hoping by some miracle the space-time continuum will suck me back to right to the time before I sent that text message.

"So that went well." My head pops up and Edward is staring at me with his head cocked to the side kind of like a cute puppy. A cute puppy I kind of want to kick at this moment. His dad isn't ready to tear down the highway with lights and sirens in hopes of regaining his daughter's virtue.

I go back to my pasta. Food is good. Food is tasty and quiet and doesn't yell and doesn't care who I screw. I like food.

While Edward tucks back into his own dinner, his hand brushes up and down my leg slowly. The feeling is soothing and soon I'm not eating as fast and I realize my muscles aren't all tangled and taut. I like this effect he has on me. He's like the human form of Xanax. His hand brushes higher on my leg each time until soon he's brushing near the apex, his long fingers brushing along my inner thigh to the seam of my jeans. He is also my human form of Viagra.

Soon I cannot concentrate on being sad or mad, or hungry for that matter. I just want his fingers to keep pressing and sliding just as they are doing right now. On a more forceful swipe across my inseam, I moan without realizing and Edward's head pops up from his food. Now I have his attention. I raise an eyebrow at him in challenge. What's more important... where your left fingers are on me or where your right ones are on your fork... which will you choose?

Suddenly he's standing, grabbing both our plates and setting them on the breakfast bar and then turns and sets his laptop on the chair he was sitting in. Thinking that we'll be taking this to the bedroom, I stand and turn but my body is stopped from two large arms wrapping around my waist from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispers darkly into my ear, sending little sparks all along my spine.

"Bedroom?"

"Nah, who needs a bed?" Consider me intrigued. I turn my head to look at him and the wicked smile playing at his lips causes some serious flooding.

With one hand gripping my waist tight to his side, he uses his other to send his books and stuff flying off of my little IKEA table. Before I know it, I'm plopped on top, legs on either side of him.

Lucky enough, my pelvis is now delightfully lined up with his. How lucky, indeed.

Edward quickly rids himself of his t-shirt and I follow suit. Putting his palm against my breastbone, he pushes me so I'm now laying across the table with him between my legs. I stare up at the ceiling as I hear his belt buckle hit the tile floor then he grips my ankles and drags my ass to the end of the table. Those sounds mixed with my audible panting breaths do nothing to calm me and everything to make my _situation _more dire. He undoes my shorts and drags them off of my legs. My calves now on top of each of his shoulders, raising my head, the look on his face is pure dominance. Nice.

I push myself up on my elbows to enjoy the view as he slides himself inside as far as he can go. Perfection.

Groaning as loudly as my pressed lungs will allow, my body is so full with him. He's leaning over me, his chest against my thighs, pushing me open further. He's over me, around me, inside me. He's everywhere. Everything.

With his eyes fixed to mine, he pulls his length out of me in an achingly slow drag.

"Fuck me." I moan, not even caring that I sound like a two-bit whore. His body stiffens as I feel just the tip inside me. I'm trying so hard to keep my eyes open. I want to see him and feel him take me, but as he pistons his hips into mine, my eyes roll back in complete overwhelming pleasure. He begins a punishing pace with his hips, slamming into me hard and fast.

"Damn right." His voice is strained and hitched, his breathing hard with his shifting body.

This is not sweet and soft like our normal "feel better" romps. Usually, if one of us has a bad day, we're sweet and tender, reminding the other of who we are and what we have. Our touches are soft and his every caress filled with sweetness. He always makes me feel like the entire universe revolves around me.

While I still feel his complete and utter devotion tonight... I also feel a happy throb of pain mixed with pleasure at the hammering right where I want it. A teasing feeling heating me from deep inside confirming that he's in control. That he will always be there, always put me first. And, fuck, does it feel good.

My Peeper is a bit of a jackrabbit.

With every thrust, I climb higher and soon I'm whining and groveling for my release. He assuring me with every mumbled "fuck" and "so good" that he's as close as me to the peak.

"God, so good, so fucking good!" I praise as his cock hits me in just the right spot sending shocks all through out my body. A final "FUCK!" and I'm cumming hard, white flashes in front of my eyes.

After just a few more thrusts Edward joins me, his body falling limp against my legs, pinning my thighs against my chest.

"I can't breath," I whisper-yell, trying my damnedest not to pass out, but also not wanting to actually move. He leans over to the side, placing his arm against the table allowing my legs to drop. Tingling pains pulse across my thighs and calves. Trying to sit up, I get no where until I ask Edward to assist.

"I can't feel my legs," he moans as he helps me sit up on the table and then pulls up a chair. I plop onto his lap and rest my forehead against his. Edward leans his chin up and pushes his lips softly against mine, almost chastely.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you more."

After a few minutes to catch our breaths we both pull our clothes back on. I'm so glad we did this because not a moment later, Emmett comes busting in asking about how to get steak sauce out of silk. I shake my head and put my hands up, basically giving the big baby over to his brother. He should seriously know better than to try to eat anything while wearing something Rose bought him.

As I walk into the bathroom I hear Emmett ask Edward, "Why'd you move the table against the wall? It looks weird and now you don't have room for everyone."

His reply has me swooning. "Maybe we don't need room for everyone. Maybe we just need room for us."

* * *

><p><strong>EN- D'awww! **

**Personal opinion… movin' a table across a room via sex- best way to move furniture EVAR! ;) What do you think?**

**Poor Charlie. His baby girl is a naughty lil' minx. **

**Quick nerd note- If you've never read up on biochemical engineering, check it out. Not only can they make pee, but now they're making new body parts and stuff. Very cool nerdiness.  
><strong>

**Up next, Junior year… and shit gets real y'all! Reviews will get a sneaky peek!**


	3. The One with the Junior Drama

**A/N: Hi again. I apologize to everyone. I sucked at review replies. Life kinda made me her bitch this last week or so and I've slacked. I hope this will make up for it. I'd like to thank MsKathy for keeping me slightly sane, Sunshinegal3 for listening to my whining about everything, EdwardsEternal for making my words perdy, SuperstarNanna for still letting me call her baby Slashy and letting me cry, and JadaLulu for keepin' me in naughty pics to help along the good bits I write. It takes a village people.**  
><em><strong>Shout-out to the #ProudKrisbian ladies. You guys make my heart happy.<strong>_

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; all I own is my dirty little mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of Peeperward and Stripperella: The One with the Junior Drama<strong>

"No! No! No! Get away from me, Emmett! You are the reason I am here in your apartment and NOT in MY apartment. You, you stupid fuck, are the reason that Rose is sobbing her eyes out curled up against my girlfriend. You, you ignorant bastard are the reason not only is Rose crying, but my girlfriend who loves me, made me leave my warm bed curled around her, to come over here to beat your ass! So no, you gigantic horse's ass, I will not give you a fucking hug!"

He motions for me again and I throw my now empty beer glass at him.

"God damn it Edward! You're supposed to be on my side! Especially, since I didn't do anything wrong! What happened to 'Bros before Hoes'?"

"Yes, douche-canoe... usually, I'd be on your side. BUT you did do something wrong. Who in their right-fucking-mind thinks it's okay to bring a random-ass girl home from a bar?"

"She wasn't random. She was the bartender's sister."

"Yes, the bartender's sister... who got lit up and then ditched by her sister at the end of the night? The bartender's sister who you brought home so she could sober up? The bartender's sister who you offered your bed to?"

"I was on the couch! She couldn't get a hold of her sister and didn't have a key to get in. She couldn't even remember the name of the complex her sister lived in! I felt bad for her!"

"I'm sure you did feel bad for the very tiny, perky senior in high school scared in the big city, weeping into her double D's." We're standing toe-to-toe and I know the man could kill me with one bicep, but I'm pissed that he's screwed things up with Rose and that because of his screwing things up with Rose, I'm out of my bed in the middle of the night.

"Seriously, bro. I did not touch that girl. Sure, she was fuck-hot, but no, did not touch her. She slept in my bed, 'cause I'm a gentleman. I slept on the couch. When Rose came home early, I was in the fucking shower!"

"And do you not see where you fucked up?"

"But I slept on the couch? I wasn't screwing around! She won't even listen!"

"Listen here, cro-magnon man... Your girlfriend of five years came home early from her trip to New York to surprise you and unbeknownst to her, when she arrives..." I slap him as his eyes start to glaze over. Fucker can't even pay attention. "When she gets here, you were not in your bed. A very cute, young girl, who was not her nor was she your sister, was in your bed. And YOU, dear idiot brother, were in the shower."

Wait for it...

He gasps.

_There _it is.

His eyes go wide and he leaps backward like I've slapped him. "She has to listen to me! It isn't what it looked like!" Now he's pacing throughout his living room.

Flopping down on the couch, I sigh, "I get that. She's pissed though, man, and she has the right to be for a while. You made a bad decision, Emmett."

"I just thought I was helping a girl out. I didn't think I was fucking up." He throws himself down on the couch next to me, completely invading my personal space.

"Yeah, you didn't think. That would be problem number one. Let her calm down. Give it a few hours and when I go home, I'm sure Rose will be calmed down enough to talk. You can rationally try to explain how stupid you are."

"Yeah, I'll just explain how dumb I am. She's gotta understand that, right? I just wasn't thinking."

"Well, she's put up with your ass this long; she has to know you're an idiot."

I get up and get him another beer and we sit for a while watching a movie and drinking. After we watch Bruce Willis blow some shit up, I decide it is time to go home and usher Rose back over to talk. Time for Emmett to fix his shit.

When I get to the door of our condo, the door is locked and I realize my keys are inside as I was roused from my bed by a bawling Rose at the ass-crack of dawn, I'm rocking the sleep pants and t-shirt combo. I knock lightly and wait.

After several minutes Bella answers the door. She looks sad, but the only thing I notice is her sexily wearing a pair of my pajama pants, hanging low on her hips and a little tank. All I can think is I'd like to rip it all off with my teeth. I may have had too much to drink tonight.

"Hey, baby. Everything good over here?" I look over her head, but the room is dark and I don't hear anyone crying or man-hating like they had been when Rosie showed up.

She looks confused then responds, "No, not really. Rose is torn up. She was sobbing so hard I had to give her a shot of tequila to get her to lay down. Alice was crying and upset, too. Jasper said something stupid before she left. So no, I'm dealing with two very emotional girls who need me and I don't really know what I can do for them. I just feel so badly for Rose."

She looks so tired. I put my hand on her cheek and say, "Well, let's get Rosie over next door so she and Emmett can fix their stuff. I'll call J to come get Alice, okay?" I make to come inside but she puts her hand on my chest, effectively stopping me in my tracks. Sturdy lil' thing.

"What?" I question.

"Rose isn't going to talk to Emmett for a while, Edward. She's really upset and has the right to be."

"Of course she has the right to be pissed. I'm pissed for her." I really am. Emmett's fucked up my evening. "But they need to deal with it. Not us, babe. Emmett made a bad decision, he thought he was doing a good deed and it blew up on him, but he needs to talk it out with Rose, if we can get her to listen."

"No, Edward. Stay with your brother. Rose is asleep in our bed and Alice, too. They're staying here tonight."

"Are you kidding me?" She's letting them crash at our place and I'm supposed to handle Emmett on my own. She's _got _to be messing with me.

"No, ass. I am not messing with you." _Whoops_. "I need to be here for my friends when they need me. Go be somewhere else with your dumbass brother." With that she shoves me a bit and shuts the door in my face.

"What the hell, Bella? Babe, come on! This is crap! I wasn't the one with a hot girl in my bed!" She cracks open the door after a few minutes and I think she's gonna talk to me, but she just quirks her eyebrow.

"Hot girl, huh?" _Ah shit. _

"You know what I mean, Bel! Emmett thought he was doing a good thing and Rose overreacted. Kind of like you're doing now." I grumble against the door.

I jump back a bit when it swings open. Her face is very flushed and not in the hot, little blushing way. "Overreacting?" I'm so going down, might as well be in flames.

"Yes, overreacting. There is no reason for me to be sleeping at Emmett's. There's no reason for you to be pissed at me right now because my brother is an idiot!" I'm starting to lose my temper. I just want to go to bed with my girlfriend and forget this day.

"I'm not _overreacting_. I think you're _under_-reacting. I need to help my friends. They're both sad and need me and you should understand that."

"I do understand, baby! And I want you to be there for your friends. I just don't think they need to be in my bed!"

"Good night, Edward." She throws my toothbrush at me and I fumble to catch it as she slams the door.

"Fucking fantastic," I growl as I walk back across to Emmett's.

As I swing open the door I hear Emmett hollering, "Rose! Rosie! I'm so, so, so sorry! I'm a complete fuck up!"

"Yes, yes you are! My girlfriend won't let me in our house. She has your girlfriend and Alice both sleeping in my bed. Where I should be sleeping! But no... no, I'm stuck here with you!" I shove him slightly and head to the spare bedroom to call Jasper.

On the third ring he answers. "What?"

"So you fucked up too, huh?"

"Yeah, apparently. We were s'posed to go out to eat and then go hear some friends of ours play downtown. When Rose called freakin' out, I asked Alice if she could just come with me for a bit then I'd drop her off after, and well..." I hear him huff. "That was apparently not the right thing to say."

"Nope. I could've told you that." I roll my eyes at him. "But, I'm in the dog house now too because I had the audacity to want to sleep in my own bed tonight. It seems your girlfriend and my jackass brother's girlfriend are now inhabiting that part of my domain."

"Sorry, fella. Did not realize I was fuckin' up so badly. Rose is always dramatizin' something or other, so I really didn't think we had that big of a sitch on our hands."

"I didn't either. I figured Rose would be lookin' for blood and she'd come over here after a few hours and let the beast out. She'd rip his ass a new one like she usually does when he's stupid and then let us all get back to the way it should be."

"Well, what the hell do we do now? With Rose hurtin', the other girls are gonna circle the wagons. Should we offer to beat Emmett's sorry ass? Think that'd get us back in their good graces?"

"He's a fucking moron, but he didn't do this to hurt Rose. He seriously thought he was doing the right thing by giving the girl his bed. Boy's just got shit for brains and luck."

"That's an understatement. First time in three years she's ever gotten out of a gig early and come home, just happens to be when he runs across a damsel in distress visiting for Spring Break."

"I'm not sure what we do next. What do you think?"

"I _think_I'm comin' over there with some beer."

"Good plan, soldier." I hang up and await Jasper's gallant return with reinforcements. If we're dealing with hormones and hurt feelings, it may be a while.

We spent that night, well morning, and the next night awaiting our ladies and getting drunk. It was only part way through Spring Break and although Bella and I had planned on making a trip to my parent's cabin on a little island off the coast, I had a feeling we wouldn't be leaving this morning as we'd planned. She hadn't spoken to me in days. I hadn't even seen her. We'd all tried to go over, but _none shall pass._ I messaged Bella only to receive monosyllabic replies. _No mi gusta succinct Bella._Never a good sign if she doesn't have at least ten words in her reply.

Emmett was nearly inconsolable. Repeatedly, we had to talk him down from crawling on his hands and knees to the door to beg Rose's forgiveness. Jasper and I both knew he'd just be banging his head against a locked door.

"What if she hates me forever?" Emmett's sad voice permeates our darkened man cave. We've been sitting in the dark since the movie went off about thirty minutes ago, no one wanting to admit we were spending another night sans girls. "What if I've ruined it all? Fucked it all up? What if she despises every piece of me for the rest of her beautiful life?" His voice is getting angrier and sadder with each rhetorical question.

"Don't think like that, bro." Jasper lifts his head off the arm of the couch. "You can't think it's the end or it will be. It ain't over 'til Oprah says so." Emmett chuckles darkly but doesn't make a move to lift his head.

"What could I possibly do without her? She's the reason I chose sports medicine rather than trying to make football into a career. She's the one that convinced me that I was worth more than being a tight end and a meat-head. She's the one that bought this nice leather couch so I didn't sit on lawn furniture when you moved out, Edward, and took the pretty couch with you. She keeps me sane. She's my world. What the fuck am I going to do?"

"We would all be lost if they left us, Emmett. But you really can't think about the "what ifs" and stuff... that's just gonna make it worse." I nod my head, agreeing with Jasper. Smart kid.

I yank myself up on the loveseat a little and think about what they're saying. If Bella never let me back in that apartment, could I just walk away?

"When I first met Bella, all I could think was that she was my competition, that she would try to steal my limelight or fuck up my perfection. God, I was so stupid." I hear Emmett and Jasper agree. "But she did fuck up my perfection... she made me realize I was far from perfect, far from anything... I had all these big plans of being Mr. Doctor SavesEveryone, but didn't think one fucking bit about sharing that world. I was selfish." Emmett agrees again, loudly. "I want to share my limelight with her. She's so kind, which is why I'm in this predicament... she's much nicer than I am... and she is so smart.

"She's gonna graduate early and go straight into the Graduate Research Studies Program and I'm so _fucking _proud of her it hurts. I want to tell everyone one on this planet how awesome and incredible my girlfriend is and how she makes me awesome just by being around her. She can't be done with me..."

Jasper interrupts my self-loathing, slurring slightly, "Alice practices measuring for her sewing classes on me... sometimes I try things on like blouses and stuff, so she can work on a real person rather than a mannequin. She's even made me some shirts." Emmett and I both look at him silently in awe. "Those cool bowling shirts I wore the last few shows... she made them. I wear them like a fucking banner and brag to anyone who'll listen at the bar. To the point where some of the other guys have started callin' me "PW," but I don't give a fuck. If I'm whipped, I'm whipped. Tie me to a fuckin' tree because I don't want anything else. I just wish she didn't hate me for being the selfish dipshit I was acting like."

"She can't hate you, man... they can't hate us. Well, maybe Emmett." He groans and I laugh. "No, really... if we can get her to listen, she'd probably understand. I'm sure Bella's told her what actually happened and Alice and Bella are not gonna be pissed forever, right?" They both stare at me for a beat then nod hesitantly. God, I hope we're right. Each hour that passes as I sit in this cold, dark apartment I feel like I'm getting further and further from what's real and what's important.

"You know," drawled a very drunk Jasper. "I have a key."

"To what, big guy?" I questioned looking up from my little perch on the loveseat. He'd been randomly spouting ideas like slipping notes under the door or ordering them heart-shaped pizzas.

"I have a key to your apartment." _A wha?_

I shoot up and land almost on top of him. "You have a key? I've been sleeping in this solitary ice-cave of man-hate when I could have at least gone over and gotten a change of clothes? What the hell is wrong with you? Give. Now!" Demanding the key, he fishes around and pulls it out along with about ten others all on a carabiner.

"Are you moonlighting as a janitor, J?"

"Nah, just very trustworthy. Let's go see which one works."

Emmett has just finally passed out whining to himself about never helping anyone ever again, so we just leave him.

"We tried that one." I say for the fifth time. Jasper is hunched over the door, grumbling.

"No, we tried these over here, those, not yet." My urge to shank Jasper is increasing.

When the click of the lock finally sounds, I nearly shove him out of the way.

The apartment is dark. It's about midnight so we assume they've fallen asleep so we move quietly toward my bedroom. I'm surprised though when I open the door and find no one asleep in my bed.

"Where could they be?" I ask Jasper and no one at the same time.

"Edward!" Emmett comes careening into the apartment screaming my name over and over, waving his phone.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just got a weird call. I could hear Alice giggling and someone saying something about getting a scorpion for the taking?" He's slurring, but totally serious.

"Getting a scorpion? What the fuck is he sayin'?" Jasper looks at me, but I have no clue.

"Are you sure it was Alice?" I ask racking my brain as to where they could be with insects. Alice hates bugs.

"It was Rosie's phone that called, so I answered and started begging her to come home to talk. All I could hear was laughing and Alice's weird little snort thing and then some guy's voice saying he was getting a scorpion! You don't think they went camping or something do you? Would they take some other guys camping? That's our thing, we go camping, not them, not them with other guys!" He's totally freaking out and his panic is kind of setting off my own. His frazzled half-thoughts are conjuring up thoughts of Bella out in the woods with demented frat boys.

Jasper finally grabs my arm. "Not camping. They're at the Tiki."

"That Polynesian themed place by the U?" Emmett asks while pacing like a tiger.

"Yeah, they serve a big ass drink called a Scorpion. You can only order it if there are two or more people. There is so much liquor, you can light it on fire."

I move toward the door and bellow, "Move your asses, now."

A very uncomfortable cab ride later, the three of us pay the cover and push our way through the crowd to a place that looks like the home of the bastard child of Jimmy Buffet and Malibu Barbie. There are douche-y, backward hat wearing frat boys everywhere and little chippies in tiny latex outfits running amuck. Every girl in the place gets the eye from us as we move through the place looking for any sign of our girls.

Jasper spots Alice dancing in a crowd and immediately disappears. I watch in awe as he slides in behind her and she never falters. It's like she knew he was there, and when he whispers in her ear, she smiles so largely that I can't help but smile, too. I'm happy for my sister and Jasper.

I hear a crash and turn to see Emmett face to face with a massive linebacker looking guy. Oh, wait, that's Emmett's teammate, Peter. He _is_a linebacker.

"Fuck off, Em. Go bird-dog some other girl."

"Fuck you, Pete, that is my girl!" He points over Peter's shoulder to a very bleary-eyed Rose. She still has the ability to look like she eats puppies even when she's inebriated.

"Dude, she asked me to sit with her. She also asked me to buy her a drink. Not you. Plenty of fish in the sea man, go look somewhere else." Peter turns to walk back to his table and Rose. Then it's like some kind of slo-mo movie fight scene. Emmett grabs the guy's arm and pulls him back as his other hand slingshots right into his face with a crunch.

Emmett stands over his fallen comrade and screams as loud as he can, "I don't care how many fish are out there! I don't care how big the fucking sea is! I only want _that _fish!" All the while, pointing at Rose who's scrambling up from the table. I figure she's gonna slap him and run, but suddenly she jumps up and hugs the fucker.

_Well, I'll be damned. _

"You know I didn't mean to, right? You know I was just trying to help the little fish? I'd never do anything to hurt you. You're the only fish for me, Rosie!" Emmett is repeating himself as he holds Rose's face in between his hands. I turn away when they start making out.

_Where's my fish?_

Slowly, I make my way around the bar, but after nearly an hour of looking, I give up. I go back to a now sobering Rose and Emmett who are cuddled in a corner. "Where the hell is she?"

"I swear she was here with us. She's not answering her phone though." Rose is starting to look concerned. I am beyond concerned. The stench of sweaty, dancing bodies and too sweet liquor are starting to get to me. Mix that with absolute dread at not knowing where Bella is, my stomach is flipping like a butterflies have invaded.

After sending a one-hundredth text asking her to please let me know she's safe, I threaten to call her dad.

Within a minute I'm staring at her text. _At home._

Before I even have time to finish reading my legs are moving toward the door. I don't even hail a cab, I just start running like the devil's chasing me.

Dripping with sweat and scared out of my mind, I get back to our place and run through the door. She's not there. She's not in the kitchen or the living room. I run to the bedroom and she's there, cross-legged on the bed. She looks so small and sad, cross-legged on the end of our bed. Her skirt is bunched up around her thighs, her shirt hanging off of her shoulder and her hair is windblown like she ran home, too. I look at her feet and see she's not wearing shoes. She looks like I feel. Complete hell.

Immediately, I fall to my knees in front of her. "I'm an asshole. I should've understood what you needed and I didn't. I'm sorry, Bella."

"S'okay, I should've asked you first..." She sniffles and I think about how she shouldn't drink when she's sad. It just makes her more weepy. I place my hands on her thighs and lean forward so I can see her face in the darkened room. The only light coming in is what's filtering in from the living room.

"It's not okay. You needed time to help your friends, and all I wanted to think about was what I wanted and what I needed. Dick move. I'm sorry."

"You were a dick."

"I was." She nods a bit and I can see she's slightly grinning.

"Emmett and Rose are back together."

"I figured she'd forgive him. He's too stupid to truly cheat on her. Plus he worships her."

"Alice forgave Jasper, too."

"That was a given. She was miserable without him even when she was pissed at him."

"And Bella... has she forgiven?"

"Nothing to forgive. You're a dumb boy."

I can't help but laugh. "It's true. I love you so much and I will try to think about how kind and caring you are and how that kindness doesn't always pertain to just me. Even if I want to be the center of your universe."

"You are the Sun to my Milky Way, Peeper." Her smile sets off a heat burning in my chest, warming me completely. I lean forward and kiss her forehead. I can't help but remember that first night in the meadow under the stars talking about planets and making out like mad.

"Can I be the Sun _and _the Moon?" I beg and kiss her nose.

"Greedy boy." She lifts her chin slightly so I can now see her entire face bathed in the soft, low light.

"I will always be greedy, Tiny Dancer." She laughs and I kiss her left cheek. "You will always leave me wanting." I kiss her right cheek. "There will never be enough of you for me." I brush my lips lightly over hers, her bottom lip moving slightly. "You give me everything I could want just by breathing," I whisper against her lips. "But yet, when you aren't in my arms, I feel empty." My tongue lightly traces her bottom lip. "Nothing could make me happier than when you're right here." I try to lean back, but she grips my hair tightly in her fist and yanks my mouth into hers as she stands, bringing me by the hair up with her.

The sting is sweet as she pulls me with her. She lays back on the bed, her hands curled tightly in the hair at the back of my head, whimpering slightly as she feels my weight push down on her. My hands find their way to her little waist. Her shirt has ridden up and I feel the soft, warmth of her stomach and the points of her hips as my hands explore her beautiful body. She moans as my body presses hers into the mattress and it's the best sound I've ever heard.

We spend hours in our bed kissing, making out, exchanging pecks and little bites, soft, warm touches. I find that I cannot get enough, but it never goes past heavy petting. I just have to touch her. Removing each piece of clothing and kissing and feeling every square inch of her beautiful body. It's like we're reconnecting, recoupling again in this bed of ours.

As the light from outside our bedroom window slowly brings our attention to the day, my beautiful girl with her knotted hair and smudged make up pulls me yet again to her. My body covering her as her hands drift up and down my back.

In the breaking dawn, we come together, slowly, forcefully, and completely. I use my body to remind her how much I love her and try to show her with every kiss, every touch, every thrust, that she is the apex of my life. She's the Sun, the Moon, and every single star in my solar system.

She always will be. Even if I'm _occasionally_an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Teehee... even Peeper can make sex nerdy. Solar System foreplay = hawt!**  
><strong>As you can tell, the headboard breaking had a bit of an impact on me. I had actually written that "In the breaking dawn" part before and as I was rereading it, I realized with it all mixed at the end I was doing a bang up job of a tribute to Thrustward and that headboard! If you haven't seen the pics (what are you living under a rock?) you can check them and lots of other naughty (over 18 only) on my tumblr - theraingirl4dottumblrdotcom. If you are offended easily (why you'd be here still I don't know), you might not wanna follow me.<strong>

**Recs- Sunshinegal3 has a new story Set Fire to the Rain, it is gooooood! I found a great one-shot called Want You to Want Me by TwilightObsessed09 that's angsty and hot, and I am head over heels in love with Manorward and Bookella from WildRedPoppies - River Between Us. She has the ability to turn me own with wrist-licking. No seriously. Tell them I sent you. Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to donate to Fandom4SexualAssault Awareness, you'll get a compilation of some incredible authors and they let me pop in a Peeper outtake too! You can thank KJHN of Musings of Other blog for the idea! Feel better, love!  
><strong>

**See y'all for Senior year! It will be... unexpected. *wink***


	4. The One with the Senior Surprises

**A/N- Happy Fourth, my friends! I'm sorry this took so long. As many of you know who follow me on twitter know, my mom's been in ICU for over a week and this has been such a hectic, scary time. I appreciate all the love and kindness you've shown me.**

**Here's a pretty song that I think goes nicely with this flash forward- ****youtu . be /**** 54a9RncFKVk Just take out the spaces.**

**Thank you to my betas SunshineGal3 and EdwardsEternal- All my love to you both.**

**Disclaimer- Per the usual, I own nothing but some Kinder Chocolate and a lot of Stewporn, thanks to my betas.**

* * *

><p><strong>The One with the Senior Surprises<strong>

"I couldn't be... no... I counted." It's been six, no seven weeks. I pace back from one end of the living room to the other. "That can't be right, can it?"

When was the last time we fooled around? "You can't get pregnant from road-head..." So it wasn't the trip to the coast.

My pacing is getting faster the harder I think. We've been so busy, I honestly can't remember the last time we- then it hits me! It was the night after we had to put Erik down. He was getting older and sadly, he'd become quite depressed after Jake died.

They had been inseparable since the moment they met; it made sense one wouldn't live without the other. Jake just went to sleep on our floor in the bedroom like always and when we woke up, he was just gone. Erik was still curled around his front paws asleep. The entire Cullen family and I were completely devastated. It was nice to think he'd passed away peacefully with his Erik by his side. "We should all be so lucky."

We tried to keep Erik busy; took him for walks, got him lots of toys, but over the next month or so, he just slipped away. Erik had always been so active, chasing Jake around, even when Jake's arthritis made it hard for him to move. "They were like magnets." I sit down on the loveseat then get back up to pace.

When Erik stopped eating or drinking and went into kidney failure, the vet and the family all thought it was time. I sobbed for hours that night after we let him go to Jake. My little suicide puppy was gone. Forever. My heart hurts just thinking about his cute, fluffy face.

Everyone, even my dad, told me he was at peace and I knew he was better off, but it didn't make it hurt any less. I remember the next night, feeling so clingy and needy and Edward putting away his school work and laptop and just being with me. After cuddling for hours and holding me as I cried, Edward made love to me and we fell asleep wrapped around each other on the living room floor.

"That was seven weeks ago today."

"What are you rambling on about?" Alice asks as she exits the guest bathroom after throwing up again.

"Fuck." After my own trip to throw up yet again, I lay back down on the big couch, my feet touching Rose's. She's been asleep for a while so I try hard not to move her. Poor thing's been puking as much as us, but hers finally tapered off and she passed out. Lucky bitch.

"Please kill me, Bella. Please?" Alice whines at me from the loveseat. She's curled into the fetal position and whimpering.

"Alice..." I start, not sure what to say next.

"No, kill me first, then I'll kill you. I swear." She moans.

"Alice?" I say again sitting up desperately wanting her to convince me I was wrong.

She groans again. "God, I wanna die."

"Alice!" I say as I throw a pillow at her.

"What? Jesus, Bella! I'm an invalid with a debilitating disease. You shouldn't pick on me!"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" She jumps up then grabs her stomach and groans.

"I- I think, um, I'm two weeks late. And I can't stop throwing up..." Every cell in my brain is rioting, trying to think of an explanation. An excuse of some kind has to be there. This can't happen. We're so careful. I've had an IUD for two years. What if it fell out? Does that happen? We can't have... I can't _have _a child. Beyond all the logistical crap with me starting my second year of grad school, Edward will soon be starting med school, it would be so unfair of me to bring a child into this world with my genes.

"No, you have the food poisoning like me and Rose." She throws the last bag of crackers at me. "And we now know that we don't go to sushi bars in Little Mexico. You probably counted off. You're fine." She sits back down and hugs a pillow to her stomach.

"I'm never late, Alice. Never. I'm so regular you could set your watch by my uterus."

"Lovely image. Do you mind? I'm trying not to vomit on the leather couch. Stop freaking out. You're sick, you're stressed with Erik gone and Edward's med school stuff and you just took your finals; it's normal to be late in times of stress and no food. It's your body's way of protecting itself. Sweet jeebus Bella, you know this! You study a _lot _of human development!"

"Alice, I can barely afford pickles _or _ice cream. How am I going to afford pickles _AND _ice cream?" My voice is getting squeaky. Never a good sign. Panic is ebbing along my spine and roiling my stomach even worse than before. "This isn't how it's supposed to go. We- we- we have a plan!"

"Just go get a god-damned test and shut the fuck up, please! I'm about to stab you both with a pair of stilettos!" Rose yells, clutching her head.

My mind is too overwhelmed to even be afraid of Rosie. "Can you guys take the test with me?"

"It won't work right if all three of us pee on the same test, Bella, and that's just gross." Alice scrunches her face at me.

"No, I want to follow the scientific method. In order to verify that the test is working accurately, I need a control group within the experiment..." I say, putting on my nerd, which suddenly calms me. "If both of you take the test when I do and the results are negative, then if I'm positive, it's a true positive." They both look at me with blank stares. "If one of you comes up with a positive as well as me, then it's a false positive because you guys aren't positive. See what I'm saying?"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Don't hide behind your smarty-pants. Just admit it, Bella. You're scared shitless and just don't want to do it by yourself." Rose is such a perceptive wench.

"I'll pee on a stick for you, Bell. I'm that good of a friend." Alice sticks her tongue out at Rose and Rose just flips her off in return.

"I'm going to the drug store. I'll be back with tests and crackers."

"Get some Ginger Ale, too!" Rose yells. She is _so _supportive.

By the time I return, Rose looks a million times better. Leave it to the model to look gorgeous while puking. She's sitting with some toast while Alice naps like a cat on the loveseat.

"You really bought us tests?" Rose quips, an evil little grin playing at her lips. I want to tell her she looks like Emmett right then, but I'm too wound up in my own issues.

"Yes." I wake up Alice and then we all take trips to the bathroom. Alice sets the microwave timer for two minutes and the three of us stare at the three tests lined up on the counter.

I hear Rose huff, "So once they're all negative, can we get some soup sent up from Cora's Deli?"

Two minutes is a long time. I begin to think about my life and all the voices inside and outside of my head begin to swirl and mix together like a fog in a scary movie.

_Reassure your old man, Bells. You'll go to the doctor for check-ups and you'll do what the doctors say, right?_

My mind wanders to very doctor I have ever spoken with about my Tay-Sachs rogue chromosome and how they would tell me the scary odds of having a TS baby.

"Did you know how hard it is to not pee on your fingers while taking one of these tests? It was downright disgusting!" I hear Rose scoff at her, but I just can't bring myself to care about Alice's peeing issues.

_I was a lucky mom... If I had known the risk I was putting you in Bella, I might not have had children, but I am so glad I have you._

"Alice, how do you pee on a stick badly? How is that possible?"

_I really want to have children with you, Bella. I really do. We can have babies. We can adopt an entire village if we want. This is not a problem for me. We will take all the precautions and we'll be fine. We don't have to have biological children. I just want you._

And then it happens. A faint, but still obvious plus sign appears on one test.

"Holy shit."

"Seriously?"

"So... I guess I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>"I am a ninja. I am a cat. I am a cat-like ninja... sneaky, stealthy. I can do this." Yes, I'm talking to myself. No, I don't care.<p>

I just got home from a week's long trip to San Francisco with my dad, Bella's dad, Emmett, and Jasper to a sick girlfriend. I'm stalking through the condo trying very hard to be sneaky and to not wake Bella. She called me mid-trip to tell me that she and the other girls had managed to find some really bad sushi. That tends to happen at a taco and sushi bar called Sombrero Panda. Just sayin'. For two college graduates and a grad student, I'm offended at their lack of judgement.

When I asked her if she needed me to come home, she was adamant that I stay and enjoy myself. I called her every few hours and when she did answer, she always sounded awful. Emmett said Rose was too sick to curse one morning when he'd called her. That's bad. The pretty girl could make a crab boat fisherman blush.

I had to practically sit on Jasper when Alice said she'd lost three pounds. My dad assured him that it would be okay, but J was freakin' out that his little lady would waste away into nothingness. I am so glad my dad was there to explain the inner workings of the digestive system for the class. Good times.

All the guys planned on having an awesome time at the Giants vs. Mariners game, do some manly bonding and all. I had another, more important, reason to go. I needed to take Charlie to dinner to ask him something very important.

I wanted to ask Bella to marry me, so asking Charlie was my first stop. I'm a respectful guy and even though we've had our moments, Charlie seems to like me. He didn't shoot me after he found out Bella and I were sleeping together so I count that as being a good sign. He actually seemed happy for us when I asked him, but he didn't threaten my manhood if I ever hurt her. I told he was welcome to them if it ever happened.

My dad and I also took a trip to visit my grandmother, Elizabeth, who just so happened to have a very beautiful heirloom ring that my grandfather, Edward, who I'm named after, had proposed to her with 60 years earlier. My father decided not to use it for my mom; he actually proposed to my mom with a necklace because her left hand was in a cast after having punched one of my dad's friends for getting fresh with her. I love that story. Esme Cullen is a lot like my Bella. Spunky.

Now back to why I'm being so stealthy. So, I got the ridiculously fantastic ring older than anything I've ever owned. I had it cleaned professionally at Tiffany's, where it was made 60 years ago. They put it in this pretty little blue box and I just know that this ring is going to make my girl happy. I just know it. She'll appreciate the sentiment behind it. The priceless history will mean more to her than a big platinum job like what Rose wants. And although I would buy her anything and everything she wants, at this moment, I can't afford to buy her dinner once a week. We've been eating a lot of pasta lately trying to save for my med school and paying for Bella's grad studies. It's been tight. We don't want to take money from our parents even though they've offered. With our scholarships and loans, we want to do it on our own... but that also means that I don't have the cash to get it sized right now. When my adorable twin brother asks me on the flight back if I had it sized at Tiffany's while we were there, I kinda start panicking.

I did not. I completely spaced on the fact that some girls have different size hands and that my grandmother's hands might not be like Bella's and that... that would mean that this ring wouldn't fit and I would need to get it sized. My father reminds me that I can get it sized for free at Tiffany's. I have to make sure it fits beforehand because I have this vision of it all in my head and it falling off of her hand or getting stuck is not what I was picturing the proposal. So what I need to do is make sure it fits.

Sounds easy right? Well, it's not.

Jasper added that I should just take a ring of Bella's to Tiffany's. Yes... good idea. If there were a ring, I'd be all over that. Bella, the most beautiful, intelligent, kind, sexy woman... yeah, my Bella... she doesn't wear rings.

So my brother... you know, the genius? Well, he suggests I sneak the ring on, see if it fits, if it doesn't then I can size it up one or two sizes. Brilliant!

Now this brings us to me, tip-toeing through my apartment at midnight. My beautiful girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, is sleeping on our bed. She looks so haggard and I feel awful for her. I haven't really spoken with her in two days; it seemed like every time I called she was puking or crying or helping someone who was puking or crying. Girls are emotional when it comes to bad sushi.

I'm trying so hard not to wake her up. I left my luggage at Emmett's and I took my shoes off outside, then snuck into our room after removing my clothes in the living room. When I step in at first, I prepare for yipping and dog sniffs, but it's completely silent and it stops me cold realizing both our boys are gone. Physically stopping in my tracks, I have to concentrate on shaking the sadness from my heart and mind and focus on the task at hand. I figure it will take me about thirty seconds to get it on and back off her finger if it's a little small. I don't think it will be too big, my grandmother is pretty petite. She's built like Alice, a miniature human.

Crouching down next to her, I look at her face, kind of sweaty, but still such a gorgeous face. Her hair is all tangled up on her pillow, kind of half in a bun, half wild 'fro of brown and red. Even though I know she's sick, I still want to kiss her, but I refrain so I can do my ninja ring thing.

Softly, barely moving her hand that's resting on her lower abdomen, I shift her ring finger out with the tip of my index finger, then slide the ring down. Much to my relief it slides right over her knuckles into place. Letting out a huge sigh of relief knowing I don't have to do anything for the ring, I wrapped my hand lightly around her wrist with one hand. I move to pull the ring off with my other very gently.

"Oh god!" Bella gasps and lunges forward, barely missing me as she jumps up from the bed and runs into the bathroom. _Shit_. Not really knowing what to do, I hop onto my side of the bed and lay down.

_Puking_. She's in there puking. She's in there puking wearing the ring. _Ah, Christ on a tricycle!_

She finishes what sounds like vomiting up her toes and then I hear her cleaning up. She shuffles back into the room making her way back to the bed. She doesn't even notice me as she lays on her back letting out a long moan.

Laying in wait, I'm praying to every Deity I know of, that she'll just drift back off to sleep so I can gently yank that ring off her finger and hide it until I can ask her under the stars in our meadow with a picnic and wine (no champagne, I learned) and all her favorite foods. We're supposed to reminisce about our time together and our families, I'm supposed to get down on one knee and do it the right way. I know she doesn't like a big ta-do, so I just want to give her soft, romantic, and sweet.

Slowly her body relaxes, but I flinch when she brings her hands up to her hair. She pulls the band out and yanks a bit at her locks to pull the strays off her neck. She winds her left hand through her hair, tugging her fingers through then yelps, "What the fuck?"

I watch in abject horror as my beautiful lady yanks her now stuck hand through her hair. I can hear the hair rip and then she just stares at her hand. A few hairs are stuck to the ring. The bathroom door is still open slightly with light softly filtering in and I see her sit up and put her hand into the light. "What the fuck?"

Still completely unmoving and silent I just watch her stand up and turn the room light on. She just stares at her hand for what feels like an eternity. The only sound in the room is the fan in the bathroom's soft hum.

Sitting up, she then registers me. "Edward?"

"Hi, baby..." I'm hesitant. I don't know what she's thinking. She looks from me to the ring then back.

"What's going on?" She's not coming to me, so I crawl across the bed and kneel in front of her. "I have a _ring_. On my _finger_. There's a _ring_. On my _finger_, Edward."

Taking a very, very big inhale I just go with it. "Yes, you do. Do you like having a ring on your finger?"

"It pulled my hair."

"You like when I pull your hair." I try to lighten the mood and I can't help smirk at the vision of my hand tangled up in a fist full of her brown locks.

"I do. But this is different. And why is there a ring on my finger, _this _finger." She says this as she's waving her left hand in front of my face.

"I- um... Oh, fuck it." Eloquent, I know. "I wanted to make sure the ring fit before I took you to our meadow and begged for you to make me the happiest schmuck on this planet and marry me. Yet, again, I kinda screwed it all up. I know I can't afford to give you the life you deserve right now, but I want to, and I will. I just can't wait anymore to be yours. For you to be _mine_. I promise you though, I'll give you whatever you want. The family filled wedding, the little house, the two kids and the cat, we'll have it all someday." Running my hand through my hair, I look up at her. Her eyes are wide and beautiful flickering between my own. She pushes me suddenly back on the bed. I shuffle on my knees to give her room as she climbs up and kneels mirroring me.

"Edward, I love _you_. Not because you're beautiful or because you're _rich_! I'd much rather you weren't either one. It would even out the gap between us just a little bit." I make to interrupt her so I can tell her to stop being delusional about me being the beautiful one in our pairing, but she reaches up suddenly in a preemptive strike and cups my cheeks with her chilled hands. "_Because_ you'd still be the most loving and unselfish and brilliant and _decent_ person I've ever met. Of course, I love you and want to be your wife. How hard is that to understand?" She grabs my face tighter between her hands, pulling me toward her so I brace myself using her hips. I can feel my heart beating hard against my ribs. "I love you and I will marry you. We can get married today if you want, okay?" When her lips meet mine, I'm slightly stunned, feeling overwhelmed with both the taste and smell of mint and my feelings of absolute bliss and contentment.

From my cold toes curling against the mattress to my hot hands sliding along her uncovered waist, I feel completely alive. My lips against hers, I pull her toward me and my body lines itself up with hers. She matches me in desire; I feel her shift closer so her hips rub against my upper thighs, her little whimpers mixing with the wet sounds of our kiss and my own lustful moans.

Pulling her top over her head, she's now only in a ratty pair of shorts so I slide those down her hips to her knees. My hands pass over every part of her from head to thighs, anywhere I can reach her. She's soft and so warm, her body makes me more relaxed with every inch I touch.

Her voice is throaty when she whispers, "Make love to me," into my ear. The wet heat from her lips causes my body to shudder. Settling onto her back, she tugs me by my hand on top of her.

"I love you," is my only response as I situate my now naked body between her thighs.

"I love you more." My heart skips at her familiar words and I lean forward to kiss her, sliding my right hand down to find her left, to find _my _ring. _She's mine._

Her groan stops me short. "Did I hurt you? Do you still feel sick? We should wait, baby, 'til you feel better."

"No, Edward, I need this. I need you. Right now, I just need us. Please." Her words concern me, she almost sounds sad. Before I can ask her though, her lips find mine again as she leans up. I feel her wrap her legs around my thighs and I give in to the need. I _need _Bella. I will always need my Bella. _Mine._

My body knows exactly what to do as I slide into her and when I'm filling her completely, we both sigh. It makes us chuckle, our sex syncopation.

"You are perfect, Bella."

"Fuck perfect, Edward."

"Yes, ma'am." I wink and start a succulent rhythm in and out of her.

Her body feels incredible and we spend a lot of our early morning making love and then fall asleep curled against each other. My arms are wrapped around her waist, dragging my fingers softly along her naked chest and stomach.

Just as I start to drift off I whisper to her, "I love my baby."

"That's good to hear," I think she mumbles and I listen to her little snores until sleep takes me.

* * *

><p><strong>EN- Now what? Hehe. **

**I'll be posting the next flash forward in about a week. Where we'll pick up, I don't know, guess you'll have to come back and see!**

**I love these two so much, I kind of don't want to let them go… so if you have something you'd like to see, ideas on a POV you want to look into, or something like that, let me know.**

**Again, thanks for the support, friends. It means the world to me.**


	5. The One Five Years Later

**A/N- I present to you all ,The One Five Years Later. The last flashforward for now. More at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Bella and Edward. Peeperward and Stripperella are just them on loan and all kinds of screwed around with!**

**Here are some good songs that go well with our final installment: ****tinyurlDOTcom / Peeperward (take out the dot and the spaces) I dedicate one of these songs to each of the amazing people who have influenced Inamorata, Peeper, me… just thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of Peeperward and Stripperella: The One Five Years Later<strong>

"Babe?" I call out as I'm coming through the door. I'm so looking forward to a quiet, hospital-crap-free evening.

"In here!" Sighing as soon as I hear her voice, I head toward her... it's ridiculous how calming she is to me.

"Yeah, in here!" The sound of his little voice immediately brings a smile to my face.  
>Stumbling in, I'm completely worn from running around the Pediatric ICU all day, but one demanding squeal and I'm ready for anything.<p>

I step around Zafrina, who intentionally tries to weave between my steps. Bella's pride and joy, this demonic black cat with green eyes like mine, I know hates me. When I wake up in the middle of the night with her sitting on my chest staring at me like I'm a can of tuna, I know she's plotting my death. I was never a cat person, but Bella found her on campus as a kitten about a year ago and although she said that it would be temporary until she found the kitten a home, Zafrina is still here and very much in charge. Once she grows opposable thumbs, I know I'll die.

When I make it around with only a few swipes at my feet from Wednesday Adams de Feline, I yell out, "What is that smell? Do I smell dirty little boy in my kitchen?"

"I DO NOT SMELL!" He gets so riled up. My laughter is unstoppable as I round the corner into the kitchen and take in the view. Bella is leaning over a bowl of something chocolate and Garrett licking his fingers. Both of them covered in flour. Both of them stealing a little more of my heart every time I see them. You would think that after ten years she'd have every piece, but she keeps finding more. And him, the little, curly brown-haired monster, I can't get over how much I love him, no matter how rotten he is.

Looks like their afternoon was eventful. Even Petey has flour on his face and I'm pretty sure he has pink icing on his black fur. _Why is my pit bull puppy's head covered in pink shit?_

With the new members of our family, we outgrew our condo and bought this house a few months ago after Bella got the grant proposal to continue her research in pediatric clinical psychology. We were both so stressed and were arguing when we did see each other. Mostly we were missing each other throughout the day and night because she'd be gone hours during the day and I'd be in and out of classes and clinicals. It was a really rough time for both of us. A lot of bickering and getting on each others nerves. We had a few moments of reevaluation and some "Do I really want to deal with this?" moments, but in the end it all worked out. _We do, in fact, want to deal with this._

I remember when I came home the night she found out about her research grant.

_Just having survived an epic bad day, I bulldozed through the house all kinds of pissed. Worn out from rotations from hell with every turn being an adventure into Murphy's law, not to mention my Resident was a menopausal man-hater with a grudge against my last name so I was doing every menial task known to a hospital... I even had to fetch bedpans. She would refer to me as "Daddy's little princess" often. She made Dr. Cox seem like Dr. Dolittle. _

_My entrance was grand and manly with the huffing and the tossing of things around, my only desire being to get plowed and not think of anything for the entire weekend. I walked into the kitchen, and there she was leaning over something just like she is now. I didn't even notice the bottle of wine breathing on the counter. My first instinct was to just unload on her, my own personal psychologist and pacifier. I went straight into details no one needed to know about a hospital all the while drinking two beers in minutes. She stood over the stove and whatever it was that she was cooking, her face pinched and concerned. _

_After way longer than it should have been, I asked her about her day and she just looked up and smiled. "I'll be heading up the university's research for the psych. department." She said it so quietly, I had to step forward and ask her to repeat herself. _

_Then my idiot brain caught up with my beautiful lady and her awesomeness. The house was quiet save a little soft music playing in the background, she was wearing her tight, knee-length skirt and dark blue blouse that always makes me think of the movie The Secretary, and she had placed two settings on the table with goblets and all._

_"Oh, Bella, your grant interview was today!" She nodded hesitantly. "I am such an asshole. You did good? You got it? You're in charge, too?" She nodded again, her big, beautiful smile finally breaking through. I picked her up and swung her around the kitchen telling her how amazing she was. She'd worked so incredibly hard on all of the paperwork and applications. I knew she deserved it, but I mean nothing to the university. Now she was in charge of shit. My girl. In charge._

I'm brought back from my reminiscing by a four-year-old canon ball to the gut. "Deddie!"

I laugh at his name for me.

"What's up, little man?" I grab the little strawberry brunette beast by the middle and fling him up onto my shoulder upside down and spank him playfully a few times as he kicks the air.

"Stoooooooooooooooop!" His squeals only make me want to do it more.

"Edward, he just ate. Do you want to wear used macaroni and cheese?" _Ew_. I pretend to drop him a few times then set him down.

"We're makin' cupcakes! Momma said cupcakes are for special Cajuns."

"She said what?" I look up to Bella for translation and she's laughing.

"Special occasions." Ah. I try not to go doctor on him with his pronunciation, but I am keeping an eye on his language development. If I have anything to do with it, he'll be the smartest, healthiest kid ever.

"Are we celebrating?" I raise an eyebrow at her wondering about her professorship she was up for.

"We are. Rose just went into labor."

"Holy shi- sugar!" Her glare makes me correct myself. Emmett must be beside himself. When Garrett was born I thought he was going to die. I'm so excited for him though; he's so good with Garrett. He is pretty much a giant five-year-old.

"Alright, so we're staying put 'til further notice?" I ask Bella as she returns to filling cupcake tins and putting them in the oven.

"Yep, I figured we'll make a few dozen cupcakes, maybe do some reading, and let this cute little boy get some good sleep." She looks down and he sticks his tongue out at the mention of bed time. "Then we'll head over in the morning if we haven't beaten him and eaten all the cupcakes ourselves?" He pouts then smiles when I poke him in the stomach with my toes.

"Sounds like a plan, Gorgeous." I slap her on the ass then give Garrett a wet willy. "I'll be in the living room awaiting cupcakes!" Then I run from the little bugger who's trying to give me one back. Sucks to be short.

My time on the couch is interrupted a few times by Garrett asking me if I need help. He quickly gets bored of me though and runs back in to see Bella and the cupcakes. He loves to cook and he's always asking Bella if he can help. He really is one of the best kids on the planet. He has all the best qualities of my family. My sister's cheerfulness, Emmett's kindness and silly nature, and of course, my brains. Kid's a genius. Started reading at two and a half. His first words were _book _and _ball_. He'll be a Pulitzer prize-winning Heisman athlete. Mark my word.

I hear Bella's phone ring and laugh when I hear Garrett answer. Apparently, Bella's hands are busy.

"You rang?" His little voice barely containing his giggles. Emmett is a bad influence on him.

"Deddie!" His screech has me up and moving before his bellowing ceases, but I see his limbs are fully intact so I thunk him on the back of the head.

"Dude, put a cork in it. I'm right here."

Bella's pushing G with her elbows toward me while he's waving the phone. "My hands are covered in icing, he said it's Alice." I grab the phone from the little tyrant and ask my lovely sister how she's doing.

Let the caterwauling commence. "I'm so upset, Edward! This totally sucks! I'm missing the birth of my baby!"

"Alice, you do realize that she's not going to be _your_baby, right?"

"Shut up! I'm going to be the one sending her all the cute dresses and shoes! She'll be mine by proxy! And I'm missing her grand, fashionably late entrance!"

I knock the cat off of the breakfast nook and she hisses at me, but I ignore the feline dictator. Just another nail in my furry coffin. "Aw, Ali-wali... She tried to wait, she's over two weeks late! You can't help it that you guys live in Cali. Don't stress. Did you get tickets out? The magazine let you have some time off?"

"Yeah, I'm heading in tomorrow morning. Jasper is in Toledo right now, though."

"Oh, that sucks. What's his schedule like right now?" He's been touring on and off for a year since he got a record deal. Alice goes out to see him whenever there's a lull at the beginning of the month when her magazine is tucked in for that edition. My little Alice runs part of a magazine. It's about fashion, but apparently girls, and some guys, read that shit and my baby sister's in charge of it.

"He'll get a break this week. I know it's not the end of the world, but it sucks, Eddie. I hate when he's gone and I can't be with him. And I really hate not being with Rose and Em." I lean over and kiss Bella as both Petey and Zafrina weave around our legs begging to be punted.

We've been lucky in Seattle, I think. We haven't needed or wanted to leave. Her research has kept her at the university and she just reached the midway point in getting a PhD in Clinical Psychology. I went straight into med school with no problems.

As I listen to Alice tell me about her plans to come in tomorrow and I promise that either Bella or I will be picking her up, I watch Bella slather pink icing on the chocolate cupcakes that have cooled. With her is the little boy that that's stolen my heart and I grin thinking about how full our life is, but a little sadness pricks at the edges.

Alice continues to whine about missing the family and wanting to see our parents. Carlisle and Esme won't want to leave the hospital if memory serves me from Garrett's birth. Bella kisses my cheek then tells Alice she can't wait to see her from my side.

After we say our good-byes, Garrett asks to talk to "Auntie Less." He and Auntie Less have such a connection... I think it's because they have the same energy level. He toddles off to the living room to talk to Alice about girl cupcakes and girl babies. I grab Bella up into a tight hug, her head tucked under my chin.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

I hear her mumble into my chest, "I love you more, Dr. Cullen."

She chuckles at our usual exchange and I kiss the top of her head. Hearing her let out a deep sigh though, I pull her by the shoulders back so I can see her beautiful face. Her skin is pale like always, I concentrate on her big brown eyes with flecks of gold around the edges. I can tell she's tired. She's had the flu, she's been stressed so much because of this professorship and interview process, then Rose was nesting like mad on top of all that so she was helping her with the nursery when she wasn't working ten-hour-days. She picks the kitten up and nuzzles her head and it makes me smile to see her so calm and relaxed. Zafrina licks her nose and she laughs.

"I think we need a vacation, baby." I'm thinking a beach, some drinks, no phones.

She sets the cat down and then sits on the floor with Petey as he butt-wiggles in front of her with his sheer giddiness at being acknowledged. "I think we're going to get one."

I look down at her totally confused. We haven't been on vacation in about a year. We've just been too busy. During Spring Break a few months ago, even though we both had the time off, we just stayed home and worked on the house, drove down to see our parents. Just did some relaxing with them for a bit, but it was far from a real vacation.

It was nice to see my parents flourishing in retirement. Both of them spend time in South America working with Doctors Without Borders and then traveling to visit family and friends everywhere. They are almost always in Forks though when we plan to visit Charlie and they come visit Rose and Emmett or go to California to see Alice and Jasper often..

Bella still talks to her dad weekly. She's not close with her mom, but they still talk every so often when Renee is near a phone. Charlie though, he's become like a second dad to me. His retirement is filled with fishing and hanging out with his new girl, Sue out near First Beach. I remember when the guy despised the thought of me. Now, I'm his favorite baseball partner. Getting laid regularly probably helped loosen him up, too.

My dad called me a traitor when I walked in wearing a Mariner's hat, but hey, you do what you gotta do when you're asking a man if you can have his only daughter's hand in marriage. I totally sucked up.

"No, babe." Leaning down, I pick up the pup even though he's squirming around. He starts to lick my face and I talk around his big block head. "I wanna go away soon. Just you and me. No little beasties. We have the money now, we should go enjoy ourselves, just you and me." She opens her mouth to respond but gets interrupted.

"Auntie Bell!" The demon yelps as he runs in and crushes us both in a hug. His head bangs into mine and when I say "Ow!" he looks up and yells, "Bazinga!" Oh, good, our very own Sheldon Cooper.

Bella takes the phone from Garrett and walks away to talk to her best friend. I grab Garrett by the ankles and hold him upside down as I ask him about whether or not he's ready to be a big brother. "Deddie! Down!" He's called me "Deddie" since Emmett once called me "Dear Eddie" knowing I hated it. It's been over a year now. Garrett laughs as I swing him back and forth. He suddenly says he wishes Kate were a boy. His gregarious belly laughs are contagious as he tells me we could make her wear pants and call her Ken. I just keep laughing, while watching Bella talk. She has a concerned look on her face and I try to hear her end of the conversation as Garrett chortles like a demented cartoon character and tries to swat at me from my grip at arms' length.

"No, I tried, but you called. Yes... As soon as Garrett's in bed." She looks up at me and gives me a slight smile, but I'm still nervous. "When will J be able to come visit?"

I grab little man up and throw him over my shoulders and walk quickly into our spare "Garrett Room" as he likes to call it. Since he was born he's been with us off and on whenever Rose and Emmett need time alone. They bought a place within ten minutes of ours and I love having him with us. He was the ring-bearer at our wedding and stole the show.

_He was just about two and he was supposed to walk along the sand of First Beach_; _we'd shown him several times and Emmett and Rose both thought he'd be a champ. Halfway down the aisle though he grinned like his dad, turned-tail, then ran like a bat out of hell back up the flower lined aisle screeching. Emmett and I both ran after him. _

I get him to brush his teeth and changed, he refuses a bath and I'm too eager to talk to Bella so I just let him climb into bed after I wipe him down with a washcloth. His wicked little smile reminds me of how I found him tucked between Bella and Alice, using their dresses as cover.

_My first instinct was to freak out. Since, that's what I do. But then I looked up and there was my wife laughing hysterically. She was dressed in a beautiful silk and lace dress. She looked like she was made for me, just for me. My girl. _

_Charlie was laughing about "bad luck," but I just pointed to Garrett and said it was all his fault. Charlie took Bella's hand and I snatched up the little monkey progeny and we lead the procession down the aisle. It wasn't what we planned. I thought our wedding planner was going to cry. I think back though now, looking at this sweet little boy yawning and squirming, and I can't be disappointed in the least._

Our ceremony was quick and to the point. _Love, honour, cherish._No obey. Bella made sure of that. And let's be honest here... I'm a man's man, but my wife owns my ass. No question.

_Our reception was a fantastic party. Lots of good food, good drinks, and good friends. We ended up postponing our honeymoon because of my residency and Bella's research. Thankfully a few months later we got a break and went to San Francisco and San Clemente for two weeks. It was phenomenal._

The snoring little boy in front of me makes me smile, no matter how many times I see it. I'm not sorry Bella and I haven't had kids. It wasn't in our plan while we've been in school and getting settled even though we both wanted kids. Having Garrett around, major surprise to everyone including his parents that he was, has been a great substitute for our own kids. Still, looking at him now curled up in bed with Petey at his legs and Zafrina curled around his pillow, I kind of wish things were different and we could have all the kids we wanted.

"Edward?" I hear my wife call quietly from the other room. I shut Garrett's door as soundlessly as I can, mustering up all my ninja-cat skills so I don't have to read "Everybody Poops" again. He is so Emmett's kid.

Bella's situated herself on the couch with two cupcakes and some milk. My girl takes such good care of me. I plop down next to the most beautiful woman and cupcakes on earth. We both tear into them without speaking, just humming a little with pleasure then laugh at each other.

Leaning over, I suck some pink icing off the tip of her nose which causes her to squeal and rub her nose furiously since she hates having the tip of her nose touched. I just laugh and keep eating my cupcake.

When she's finished she takes a long slug of her milk then says, "Okay, so I have news."

I finish my cupcake and turn to her solemnly. She looks really serious.

"Did you hear back about the professor thing?" I ask eagerly.

She shakes her head, "No, they don't have to make a decision until the end of the year."

"So, then what? You're killin' me!" I flop over onto her so her back hits the arm. Wrapping my arms around her, I pin her to the couch and she squeaks out that she can't breathe.

I sit up quickly, pulling her onto my lap. "Talk." She scootches forward so her knees are against the couch.

"Remember all the adoption stuff we filled out like four months ago?" I nod. I did. It was like we were selling our souls and then nothing. Not a peep from the agency. "Well, they called..."

"Did we get rejected? I mean, I know I'm busy, but we're almost at the end. I won't be working all these long hours soon. I have that position secured Seattle General's oncology specialists and you're set, probably going to be a professor at a major university. How could they reject us? Not enough money? Was it the money? Or was it the stupid picture? I told you the cat and the dog didn't need to be in the damned portfolio! Oh, god, it was Emmett wasn't it? Didn't I say it was a bad idea to put him and Rosalie down as references. I bet he made some lame ass joke or tried to hit on the caseworker or something or-"

"Shut up, Edward!" Bella grabs my face on either side when she sternly grabs my attention.

"Yes, Bella."

"We got a match."

"A what?"

"A match, a match! We were matched. You and I were picked. You and I _AND_ our dog and our cat were picked to make a home for a baby." As she speaks her eyes fill with tears and so do mine.

"A baby? We have a baby?" Her head is bobbing up and down while tears roll down her cheeks.

"We have a baby!"

I jump up with her, hugging her hard, as hard as I can possibly hug someone without squishing them. Her legs wrap around my waist and her arms clench tightly about my neck. I'm so ridiculously happy at this moment I don't realize I'm spinning until she tells me she's about to throw up.

I stop spinning and push my mouth to hers. I can taste the salt from out tears mixed with the sweet strawberry icing as we kiss. I have always said I'm a lucky bastard. I have the perfect-for-me wife, a challenging, amazing job, we've been blessed with a fantastic family and friends. And now... now, we'll have _our_ baby.

"Tell me about our baby!" I beg as I set her down.

"The baby is due in five weeks. The mother is young, not well off, and can't take care of her baby. She lives in the Baton Rouge with her grandparents. She's a Haitian immigrant the caseworker said and the father is a boy from her school who doesn't want anything to do with the baby. He has already signed away his rights. The caseworker said that the girl really wants a good home for her baby. She'd like to finish high school and get a good education." Tears are still sliding down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. With my palms under her ears, I swipe the tears away with my thumbs and kiss her briefly.

"She's healthy, stable?"

"Yes. Very. The caseworker said she's very smart, has been doing what she's supposed to do health-wise. She was planning on going through a church, but decided at the last minute to do a private adoption with an open option. I told them we'd absolutely agree to sending pictures and updates and all that."

"Totally." I keep smiling and nodding as she talks. Everything we asked for is happening.

"So in five weeks, we go to Louisiana. After she gives birth and signs the paperwork, the caseworker will have it finalized and we fly home with our baby."

"We have so much to do!" Panic sets in. We have three bedrooms, one of which is appropriated by the little man. I start talking as I'm making a mental list, "So we need to take our office and get rid of everything. We need to go buy furniture. We need clothes, baby formula, diapers. I'll talk to Dr. Rogers about getting the baby in as soon as we land. He or she will need inoculations and stuff. Does she know if it's a boy or a girl? He needs a name." I start pacing back and forth across our living room as I think of everything we need to do in such a short time. Most people get nine months. We really didn't think we'd get a call like this for at least a year. Suddenly, my knees get weak. "Oh fuck." I sit myself down on the coffee table.

"Baby, breathe. Seriously, Edward, calm it down. You're at a ten and I need you at about a three." I can feel her holding my shoulders, but the only thing that really registers is that in about a month there will be a little person dependent on me, on us, for everything. "Everything..."

"It's okay, honey. We can do this." I feel her grip tighten. "I already put in for maternity leave. I know that you'll get time off, too, and we can all bond. As soon as Alice gets here, she already has plans to help me do all the shopping. Rose has stuff she can give us since, in utero, Kate is already bigger than a newborn. You and Emmett put their crib together so I know you'll get all that done. And Jasper will be here soon, too, to help. Your mom and dad are already here. I'm gonna call Charlie in the morning, also! We can do this! Stop freaking out!" I look up and see her wet eyes shining and I know she's right.

"God damn it, Bella. I love you so fucking much." Standing up, I circle her waist with my arms and pull her up off her feet. She doesn't even have time to properly mount me before I'm laying her down on our bed. Pulling off her pants and pushing my own off, I crawl up her body, leaving feathered kisses along every bare patch of skin I find. When I get to her ribs, I slowly push her top up. Farther and farther it goes as I languish little kisses and licks until I find a nipple. Bringing it into my mouth, I lave and suck until she's moaning and grinding her hips into mine.

"Do you know how much I fucking love you, Mrs. Cullen?" I grumble into her ear after I pull her shirt up and over her head.

"Not as much as I love you. No way you could love me as much as I fucking love you." Her voice is as wanton as mine, laced with so much passion and love. I finally get rid of all the other clothes hindering my exploration and worship of my wife's beautiful, smooth, freckle-dappled body. I kiss the little patches of freckles on each shoulder and each cheek and even the ones on her hips. I lick and lap at her nipples and collarbone. Dragging my teeth along that special spot, it causes her to shove her hips up hard, making a lovely connection with my cock.

After minutes upon minutes of teasing and slowly torturing myself, I line my body up with hers and push into her. The sensation is divine. Her body was made for me. For my pleasure and hers. I'm bound and determined to give her a mind blowing orgasm so I use one hand to flick and massage her clit while I set a soft but firm drag and push in and out of her. She's mewling and grunting in minutes and when she cums, it's like I'm seeing fucking angels and gods and everything else. It's so fucking good even though I'm not the one getting off.

When her eyes open again she looks near feral. She grips my hair and kisses me hard then pushes with all her might and I take the hint and roll us over. As she slowly begins to ride my cock, I watch enraptured by the little bounce of her tits. _So fucking good._

Picking up the pace, she's using all of her leg muscles to ride my cock. It's extremely good and I know she's gonna get me very quickly. My beautiful girl needs another release I decide, so I start softly teasing her clit with a thumb as I grip her hips tightly in my hands. _Mine_.

"Yes. Oh, please, please, please." She begs even though she's on top. I pull her harder down as she pushes herself up. A beautiful compromise leads to a fan-fucking-tastic orgasm. I cum so hard my toes curl up and I'm pretty sure I've said every curse word out there.

"Shh, baby. Don't wanna wake up G." _No, definitely do not want to have to explain this to the kid._

Bella flops onto her back then runs to the bathroom. When she comes back she's wearing a pair of tiny, barely there shorts and nothing else. _Such a nice view._

She curls up against my side, her head near my shoulder, one hand draped across my stomach.

After several minutes of me playing with her hair and her softly stroking my abdomen we both start at the same time.

"We're gonna be parents."

"I can't believe this."

Laughing, we both wrap our arms around each other and sit quietly for a few more moments just relishing in the firm, intimate hold.

"Is this real? Seriously, Edward... is this really real?" Her voice kind of cracks at the end and I squeeze her in reassurance.

"This is going to be amazing, baby."

"We're the luckiest people..." She sighs then raises her head to look at me. Staring into her eyes, still damp with tears, a big, goofy, amazing smile spread across her lips, I understand exactly what she's feeling. "I just- I cannot figure out how we got here. How did we get this lucky?"

I kiss her soundly on the lips then on the forehead. "The best thing I ever did was peep on the girl next door."

As she snuggles down onto my chest again, I hear her yawn and reply, "Best decision I've ever made was to leave that window open."

* * *

><p><strong>EN- Well, there it is. I love Peeperward and Stripperella with all my heart. They are my true darlings. I've really loved writing them. If you learn one thing from these two, I hope it's that nerdy sexy is chic. Let your geek show whenever you can, cos it's hot.**

**I would never have gotten this far if it weren't for folks like SuperstarNanna (She's always told me I could do this writing thing), Skeezon (She loves me even though I love Stewie), Sunshinegal3 (She's always there with her pompoms and StewPorn), Edwards Eternal (She's always there with chocolate and her dictionary), Ssarrahh (She kept my words shiny and made me laugh). I appreciate you all immensely.  
><strong>

**And of course, all the people who have read and reviewed over the last year. Truly, thank you.**

**Peeperward and Stripperella are **_**officially**_** done, although there are a few outtakes running around up in my sick lil' head, so I'll be posting those in a bit. I've had a few requests to show some of Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rose. _Tell me what you want!_ *snicker* If you'd like to see something, future or outtake, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. I really don't wanna let these guys go.**

**Here is where I leave you for a while, so I can finish my Darkella fic, Torn, and then work on my novel. I'm not gone though! Put me on alert and you can always ping me anytime on Twitter (PS- if you're locked, I need to know you're over 17 to be added so DM me on FFn and lemme know you're legal!). **

**Again, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for all the love and support. **

**~ Rain**


	6. KJ's Peeper POV Outtake for F4SAA

**Inamorata Outtake: Peeperward Loses His V-card to Stripperella**

**Author Name- **_TheRainGirl_

**Betas: **_HollettLA, EdwardsEternal, Sunshinegal3, & SuperstarNanna (Bless them!)  
><em>

**Summary- **_EPOV outtake of chapter 29 of Inamorata, Peeperward losing his v-card to Stripperella._

**Disclaimer- **_If you recognize it, I borrowed it. Nothing's mine, but the dirty!_

_**A/N- This outtake was won by the incomparable KJN52 from the awesome blog Musings On Other. She asked for an EPOV and came up with this idea, so it's all hers! Thank you for donating to Fandom 4 Sexual Assault Awareness, a cause very close to my heart. I hope this lil' outtake will thank you all properly.**_

* * *

><p>Candles, <em>check<em>.  
>Lighter, <em>check<em>.  
>Champagne swiped from Daddy C, <em>check<em>.  
>Chocolate-dipped strawberries, <em>check<em>.  
>Warm, soft blankets, <em>check<em>.  
>Secluded area lit by a fire, <em>check<em>.  
><em>It's going to be perfect.<em>

I decided while Bella was in Arizona, I would surprise her with a romantic evening, just the two of us. All of us, my sister and brother and their significant others, had planned to go camping, but then I decided that we would pair off from them and hike a little farther away from the cliffs and beach. I wanted some privacy. I craved some intimacy and alone time with her. Wanting it to be perfect, I started planning the moment she left. She was gone a very long two weeks.

Fourteen days felt like a hundred years without her near me, only speaking a few times by phone and that one Skype strip-date we had that was interrupted by her mother. God, when she came in talking immediately about Bella's ex, James, wanting her to call him, I nearly got on a plane. Bella assured me she would not go see him and I knew she wouldn't but it still pissed me the fuck off.

Just needing to hold her, it seriously felt like every fiber of my being wanted to just be near her. When she got to Washington, her dad went to get her from the airport even though I offered repeatedly. He finally told me to go get a hobby. Too bad I couldn't tell him that other than medicine and music, my only entertainment was his daughter. That wouldn't go over well at all, I'm sure.

She's been home for a few days and I haven't seen much of her. Her dad has had all her time monopolized with friends and going out to the rez. I had only caught glimpses of her through my window as she got ready for bed. She gave me a little peek but then yawned midway through taking off her pants and I felt bad for keeping her awake. We still talked before we went to sleep but it wasn't the same as reaching out and touching her. I tried to sneak into her house after that first night, but found that she had her girlfriends over, including my sister.

She also went with my mom and Alice to Port Angeles for a movie. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was mad at me. I asked her a few times and she just said she wanted to do some fun stuff with her friends and that she'd spend time with me soon. So I planned. I planned like a madman. That cliché that absence makes the heart grow fonder may be an understatement. I think it makes the heart frantic and paranoid and obsessive. Just my opinion though.

I want everything to be so incredibly perfect for Bella that her knees go weak. She deserves perfection and I am bound and determined to give it to her.

Emmett drives everyone out in his Jeep and we have a small trailer full of tents and supplies. Each couple has their own tent, but we're going to share many of the supplies and food.

We set up a middle camp then each couple pairs off. I mention wanting alone time with Bella to Emmett and he has the same idea for Rosalie, so once we get there they actually hike out to a cove near the beach. Jasper and Alice stay inland near a cliff so they can still see the water. Bella and I hike out about ten minutes away from the cliffs into the forest near a big clearing full of clover and grass that is circled with trees. It's similar to our meadow back in Forks, but with no flowers. There's an opening in the trees so we can still see the bay.

The girls decide to go swimming and the guys all set up the tents. As they strip down and run toward the water, I can't help my smile at seeing Bella in her cute little bikini that I helped pick out. It has been warm and balmy. I'm sure the water is still cold, but probably a good cold.

Thoughts of Bella frolicking and washing off all the sweat and heat from the day makes my pants uncomfortably tight so I hurry back to setting up, then I run back down to the beach to join them. Emmett is still glaring at his tent sticks and Jasper had finished long ago and is in the water already with Alice. I climb into the water, immediately drawing closer to Bella. Not touching her, especially in that bikini, is torture.

We play around in the water, I'm able to dunk Emmett twice before he up-ends me and I stop trying my luck. We eventually pair off, each couple finding their own little space in the water. I wrap Bella around me and palm her ass as I walk toward some rocks and let her straddle me as I sit in the water. Things quickly go from talking about what to have for dinner and where to hike to Bella writhing against me. I stop her even though I don't want to. Her pout nearly does me in, but I ask her to wait a bit and let me go check on our campsite and ask her to come back before the sun is completely down. I have to make this perfect. She deserves perfect.

As the sun starts to go down, the tent is finished and I start to work on setting up for her perfect night. I know had Emmett seen what I was doing, with lighting all the candles and shit, he'd probably never let me hear the end of it, but I want to do what I can for my girl. I get the impression from her that her last boyfriend wasn't a romantic and she always seems to shy away from the sensual side of intimate things and would go aggressive. I want to show her the difference. I want to make love to Bella, just like I'd said, slow and sweet and everything would be perfect just like her.

Just as the sun touches the water, I have everything lit and spread out near our fire. I hear her marching back and I go to meet her and have her cover her eyes. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"I'm surprising my girl with the perfect evening."

"Well, I'll be surprised if we don't get all wet." She makes to walk around me but I step in front of her again, cutting her off.

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"There's a storm rolling in. Probably will hit sometime during the night." She says as she pulls her hoodie on over her swimsuit and jean shorts.

I guess I hadn't been paying attention, now that I look out I can see the clouds appearing as the sun starts to dip in the sky. I have rain gear for the tent and we are pretty high up. I'm not too terribly concerned as long as I have a few hours. She said tonight so I try not to freak out. I haven't even heard any thunder and the wind has been pretty gentle so I am hoping we still have a few hours of calm weather so she can have her perfect night.

Walking her to our camp with my hand over her eyes, I slowly guide her to where I want her. I can see the fire licking up the wood in bright orange flames because of the wind, but it isn't too bad. I had dozens of tiny candles spread out around the tent and I ask her to sit on a large log outside the tent facing me. I sit on my knees in front of her, her eyes still closed.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Open your eyes, love," I whisper, my stomach fluttering with nerves.

She gasps and looks around, taking it all in. The light from the fire and candles twinkle in her big brown eyes like glitter and her hand is over her mouth as everything I have done soaks in.

"What is all this?" She asks with my heart-melting smile about her lips.

"Isabella Swan, I love you. I will love you for every day of forever. You deserve the perfect night and I want to give you everything."

I lean forward and press my mouth to hers. She gladly kisses me back and we stay like that for several minutes. It's good just kissing. Always. But I have even bigger plans for my Bella.

Finally breaking the kiss, I lean over to give her a strawberry and she eats it while humming how pleased she is; I pour us each a glass of champagne.

She sips it and her nose scrunches up.

"What?"

"Not really a champagne girl. But, thank you." She gives me a peck on the lips then slams the half glass of champagne and sets her glass down, reaching for another strawberry. At least she likes those. That's good. I sip the champagne as I watch her bite the next berry and lick at the chocolate and juice. Damn, that's hot.

I reach for another as she finishes and I decide to be_ that guy_and feed it to her. She tips her head back a bit and traces the pointy tip of the berry with her tongue and I feel my body reacting to her. The fire is whipping behind me as the wind picks up, but really all I can concentrate on is her soft red lips stained with the strawberry juice and how a small bit of juice drips down her chin. I lean up and use my lips and tongue to slowly remove the offending liquid from her skin. She sighs and licks her lips as I pull away.

I sit next to her on the log and take another long swig from my flute and watch as she sucks some of the chocolate from her fingertips. Even that is a turn on.

As I start to ask her if she wants another berry, we both jump at a massive roll of thunder that sounds like it's coming from the direction of the sea. She leans into me and I wrap my arms around her. We both look off into the distance; we can see a few bolts of lightning in the distance near the water.

The wind starts to pick up even more in little gusts. I ask Bella if she wants to go into the tent and she says that she'd rather watch the end of the sunset and have another strawberry. I acquiesce, figuring I should just get used to it now, since the woman owns my ass.  
>Trailing kisses from her lips to her jaw and down her neck, I try to warm her as she shivers with the wind - at least I think it's the wind.<p>

"Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward. Thank you for making this so special. This is probably the best camping I've ever done."

"I needed to make tonight perf-" I am interrupted by another clap of thunder, but this sounds much closer. "Maybe we should-" I am cut off yet again when we are both hit with cold water. We jump to our feet as all the candles I had lit are extinguished by fat, chilly rain drops. Fuck.

The fire was built up enough that it isn't going out immediately, but I knew it would go out sooner rather than later.

Running to the tent, I unzip it quickly and yell for Bella to come with me. She steps inside and sits on the sleeping bags, kicking off her flip-flops and stripping out of her wet jacket.

"Fuck, this is not what I had planned. This storm came out of nowhere, Bella. I am so sorry. I did check the weather report, there was no storm a day ago, I promise." I'm starting to get frantic.

"Edward, it's no big deal. We live in Washington... rain happens." She laughs sweetly.

"It is a big deal. You deserve the best night. Perfection. And I've fucked it all up. You deserve better," I mumble to my lap as I sit facing downward.

"That's ridiculous. We had a lovely day, the swimming was awesome, and you got to see me in the suit you picked out for me," she says gesturing between her happy, perky boobs nestled in the purple fabric that sets off her pale skin.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect though and now it's raining and getting cold. All the candles and the fire are soaked, you're soaked. Everything is ruined," I say sounding almost like a petulant child. Almost.

"Oh, Edward! Stop being so dramatic!" She says laughing again, swatting at my leg.

"No! You need perfect and I failed. This fucking sucks!" I huff.

"Fuck this," she says, shocking me as she crawls out of the tent in just jean shorts and a bikini top.

I sit stunned watching her in the rain for a moment, as she stands with her back to me as the rain pours down. What girl doesn't want perfect? Maybe her last boyfriend did all this stuff for her and it's making her uncomfortable…

Finally going after her, I apologize once again and try to hug her. "Knock it off, Edward," she snaps.

"What? I just wanted to give you-"

"So help me, Edward. If you say the word 'perfect' again, you'll find yourself strapped to the hood of a Jeep on your way home."

I blanch at her words, but remain mute, rooted in front of her. She finally turns her head so her beautiful chocolate eyes land on my face. "I don't need perfect." She sighs then reaches a hand up to brush some wet hair out of my face. "That is far from who I am and what I want. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." She looks at me pointedly and it makes my toes curl a bit feeling the soft dirt underneath them.

"I know you didn't have a good experience with-" I hesitate, not wanting to upset her, "your last boyfriend... I want to give you everything you haven't had. Everything you deserve to have when someone makes love to you."

I hear her gasp then take a deep breath. "You honestly- You really- I just-" Her words are hurried and I can tell I caught her off guard. "You thought that I would need candles and champagne and stuff to make me want to have sex with you, Edward?" She turns to me and grabs my shirt, pushing her lips to mine quickly. "I don't need that shit, Edward. I need you." In the dying firelight I see her lips curve up a bit and she has never looked more beautiful than right now with her hair matted to her face and neck, with rain drops dribbling down her cheeks and off of her chin onto her barely covered chest.

"I love you, Edward. I wanted you months ago in a field, remember? I don't need all this." She gestures to the fire. "Not chocolate covered strawberries, although they were good. I don't need champagne and candles and stuff. I just want, _need_, you. _Just you_. Can I have _that_? Please?"

"You can have anything, Bella. Anything." I press forward and meet her mouth halfway and her hands move into my hair as I curl my hands around the small of her back and push the top of her ass forward so she presses into my body, molding to me. The water has soaked us both completely and, with the wind blowing a bit harder, I shiver as she moves her hands down to my waist and puts her cold hands against my abdomen.

"Let's get inside, okay?" I whisper to her softly. She nods and I follow her inside the tent. I want this to be about her.

As we settle inside and leave our muddy shoes outside, we make a pile of our sweaters, well a puddle of sweaters in the corner of the tent. Our tent is big enough for four, but there are just two sleeping bags and some blankets inside and a small electric lantern that I turn on.

As I'm getting the light turned on, she's apparently stripping because when I turn back she's wearing just her bikini, her shorts have now joined our other clothing.

"I want you, Edward." Her voice is barely above a whisper but it settles in my spine sending a shiver through me that has nothing to do with the cold.

The next thing I know, I'm laying on top of the most stunning woman on the Earth, our bodies flush. Our chests move against each other as our lips and tongues explore. I feel like I'm high, that's the only way to describe the feeling surging through my body. My toes and knees are pushing into the sleeping bags and my elbows are propped near her shoulders with my hands in her hair. Needing to be touching and tasting her, but also wanting to look at her, my vision keeps blurring because I won't lift my mouth from her. She slides against me, pushing her hips into mine and I keep groaning into her mouth or skin. I feel like I'll embarrass myself if she keeps writhing against me. I'd like to last at least a little while when I get to finally be inside of her. She's using her feet to push on my hips and I don't realize it until she's got them pushed down that she was actually pushing my pants off of my hips. _Sneaky_.

My clothes are so soaked that my boxers stick to my shorts and come off all at once and she uses her feet to push them completely off then wraps her legs around my waist. I think I love her even more now.

Needing to get her suit off, I grip her around her waist and roll us over so she's now straddling me and she squeaks as we go. She laughs and sits up with her knees touching my ribs and by the lamp light I can see her face is flushed, smiling, and her chest is heaving up and down, looking incredible. She leans forward to kiss me again and I pull the ties on her suit and it drops lightly to my chest. As she sits up again laughing, I fling the top off somewhere in the tent and I lock eyes with her. I can't help but glimpse down to her perfect, pink handfuls, then back up to her eyes as she smirks at me. I don't care that I got caught.

"I love you so much. So much." The words tumble out of my mouth before I even realize. She kisses me hard as her response and it makes me moan.

Reaching out for her, I pout when she slips out of my hands and stands up. Lying there completely naked, I realize after she stands that it's kind of cold. I sit up, not sure what she's doing, but stop when I see her lean down and pull her bottoms off and kick them away. She straddles my legs again and my lips attach to her breast, as my hand palms and pinches the nipple of the other.

Feeling her hips buck into mine was always great clothed, but now that she and I are both naked, _holy fuck_. Every slide of her wet heat across my dick makes my stomach muscles clench and shock waves set off inside me. I lean up to kiss her but she must have had the same idea because right as I lean up she leans down and we smack foreheads.

"Son of a bitch," I yell as I grab her head. "Are you okay?" She's rubbing her forehead and laughing. "This is just gonna keep going south isn't it?" I ask.

"Oh, Peeper. I can think of something that can happen down south and it will be good. I promise." She shifts her hips up and I groan at the feeling of wet friction. "Stop stressing out," she croons into my ear just before she runs her tongue along the shell of my ear then sucks the lobe into her mouth causing me to buck into her and then...

I'm inside.

I wanted to be looking into her eyes, gazing down at her as I softly took her. That's not what happened at all.

When I come back to the moment, she's riding me slowly. I can't describe the wet, hot, fantastic perfection that is her body around mine. Her hands are on my chest, scratching her nails against my skin, her head thrown back, and her tits bouncing beautifully.

"Fuck me," I pant while she bounces and lifts her hips, each time causing my body to convulse.

"Edward," she breathes, "touch me."

_Okay_.

I put my hands on her breasts again and knead them, not really paying attention at all to anything except for the sliding along my dick. The hot, wet push and pull causes electricity to vibrate and pulse along my spine and shoot out into my limbs with each uncontrolled pump of my hips. I watch, enthralled, as she drags her hands down my chest and stomach then stops as they reach the spot where our bodies meet. One hand moves to the juncture and the other pulls her damp hair up off of her neck and bunches it atop of her head.

My brain is totally over-stimulated by all the intense feelings and emotions and just looking at this amazing woman who loves me, I can't control the words as they pour out of my heart. "I love you, Bella. So much. So fucking much."

I focus back on her lower hand and realize she's working her clit and my eyes roll back in my head. Her movements become quicker, more frenzied, and I grip her hips hard, pulling her against me again and again. It's so good, it's more than good, it's the best thing I've _ever _done.

Without warning I cum, grunting like an animal. "I love you, Bella!" I shut my eyes tightly against the white light in my vision and feel every muscle inside me clench then release, clench then release and I pump a few more times into her. I love this feeling, of being inside her.

"I love you, too." Her voice is strained, barely a whisper.

Opening my eyes, I look up at her gorgeous, flushed face. She's still moving on top of me, and I shudder as she pulls herself down on my spent cock. Her fingers are still moving fast between her legs as she groans in a long guttural sound that I can actually feel in my own body.  
>Her thighs clench my hips and her knees dig into my ribs and she groans out a "fuck" then goes limp on top of me. That right there, that's fucking hot.<p>

Her chest is pushing against mine, both of us still kind of panting against the other. Her face is buried in my neck and her hair is flopped across my face. I'm still gripping her tits and I realize this is not comfortable at all and I'm so bloody hot.

She must feel it too because she sits up abruptly then slides off of me onto her back.  
>"Thank you, Edward." She says as she reaches over and puts on her shorts and grabs her hoodie. Did she just thank me for lasting all of three minutes?<p>

"Where are you going?" I start in a bit of a panic as she zips up her sweater. What if I did horribly? What if I came too soon and she thinks I'm pathetic? Oh god, she's going to tell everyone I'm a lousy fuck.

"Relax. I need to pee." She leans down and kisses me soundly.

_Oh_. "Okay. Want me to come with you?"

"Sure. Let's pee together. We'll truly be a couple then." She laughs and I get dressed so I can hold the flashlight for the love of my life while she pees in the dark, in the mud, behind a tree at our campsite. The campsite we just had sex at.

_Perfect_.

* * *

><p><strong>EN- God, I love these two. Let me know what you think! There are a few other outtakes planned. And don't forget, I wanna hear from you guys. If you have an outtake you'd like to see, lemme here it! Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means the world to me!**


	7. The One with Emmett and the Ugly Baby

**A/N- Hi again! So yes, they're back. I am still working on my novel, but I had a conversation with my husband, very similar to the one you'll read below and I just had to share it with you all. I hope you'll enjoy! Thank you to Sunshinegal3 and Superstarnanna for prereading this for me. I didn't have the joy of working with my usual beta EdwardsEternal this round as she's very unwell and has recently had surgery. I dedicate this outtake to her and I hope she heals quickly!**

**Here's a great song to listen to when you read: ****youtuDOTbe /**** G8YYsg4gFCo (take out the DOT and spaces) **

**Disclaimer: I don't know about you guys, but plagiarism is one of the most despicable things ever. Shame on those recently caught stealing the ideas of others. Shame on them! Fanfiction is something we get to do as a privilege and I am happy and honoured that SMeyer lets us play with her darlings. Enjoy my borrowing!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of Peeperward and Stripperella: The One with Emmett and the Ugly Baby<strong>

"You are _very _late for Rosie's appointment..." Rose called me frantic looking for Emmett and when I got home he was already inside my house, I guess waiting for Edward who was working the day shift at the hospital.

Giving him a look over my shoulder as I pass, he doesn't raise his head. I head to the bathroom to grab a hair tie. I trip over Erik as I come back out, but manage to wrap my long hair up into a knot.

"What if my baby is ugly?"

Hearing his deep, yet whiny, voice I stop pulling off my shoes and turn to look at him. He's sitting on the edge of the couch, fiddling absently with one of the dogs' toys, flipping it round and round.

"Can't happen," I say very decidedly. "All babies are made cute."

His big head pops up, looking shocked. "What? No. I've seen some fugly-ass kids. Did you see that mutant Jessica had?"

"Oh, Neville?" My mind flips to the baby pictures she posted on Facebook a few months ago and I try not to physically cringe. "He is _not _that bad!" The higher pitch of my voice is a dead giveaway that I'm lying. "I'm sure he'll grow into his head. He'll be a looker when he gets older, mark my word!" Emmett looks at me like I've lost my mind. "Seriously, babies are genetically engineered to be cute..." I sincerely hope my evolution and development studies are true on this or Jess will have to tie bacon around that kid's neck so their dog will play with him. "Them looking cute and cuddly and fragile makes our protective instincts kick in." Emmett looks at me unconvinced. "No really! It's survival of the fittest _and_cutest! That way we won't leave them defenseless or eat them." Finally he starts to smile.

"You don't think I'd eat my baby, do you, Bella?" He looks serious. I try to not laugh, but I fail miserably looking at his furrowed brow.

"Oh honey." I walk over and wrap my arms around his big head. "No, I don't think you'll eat your baby."

Talking into the crook of my arm, he asks, "You don't think I'll drop it on it's head or fuck it up totally and completely?"

"Oh, well... ummm..."

He yanks his head back aghast and yells, "Seriously?"

"NO! Of course you won't fuck it up! Well, at least not irreparably. I'm going to be a child psychologist some day, your brother will be a pediatric oncologist..." His head snaps up with a nasty glare that could freeze a heart. "Oh stop! You'll have a degree in sports medicine even... if you drop her, you'll be able to splint her head!" I make a run for it so he can't catch me but within a few seconds I'm thrown over his shoulder face up, my legs flailing around. "Emmett!" I scream to no avail. "If you break me, you won't have anyone to fix your kid when you fuck her up!"

Suddenly, my laughter and squeals are cut off. All the air is pushed from my lungs as I find myself bouncing on the couch with a very cranky man-boy staring menacingly at me.  
>I'm still giggling a bit as he glares then pouts and flops down next to me on the couch nearly sitting on my head.<p>

"Oh, Emmie-bemmie-wemmie-head!" Patting his arm, I try to sooth the beast. "Seriously. You will not fuck up this kid." I can't think of two people who would make a better parenting team. Emmett is basically a child with a heart of gold, the kid will never need a playmate. And Rose could be the "heavy" if needed, but also she can teach the kid cool things like how to walk with a book on their head and how to change a flat tire. The kid will be set.

I tell Emmett this, but he keeps pointing out how he is incredibly unprepared to be responsible for himself, let alone another person. When I remind him of how he helps people at work all the time and will soon have an athletic training department under him, he just rolls his eyes.

"You're just telling me this so I don't go all rage-y Hulk on your puny ass." He crosses his arms in front of his football-sculpted chest like a massive petulant toddler. To dissuade more sulking, I tell him how proud of him I am. He's given up playing football for the school and has an internship with the Marlins starting right after graduation.

He's been so content working with the different sports teams, we've all noticed him becoming a bit more serious. It's incredible to watch him work because he goes into trainer mode and he's able to assess injuries, stabilize his players, do whatever is necessary when he's on the field. He's still our Emmett though. I look back over with him and his bottom lip is jutting out a bit.

Reaching over, I pinch his pouty lip. "Emmett. Emmett." I tug a bit but he refuses to look at me. "Emmett Andrew Cullen, you stop ignoring me right now!" Another firm yank and he turns toward me.

"Wha- ah you fuh namin' me fo-, you a uh one ooh wath bein' a ath-hoe!"

Letting go of his slobbery lip, I grab his face and speak very clearly, "Stop being a baby. You are going to make an amazing daddy." His lips curve up a bit at my use of the word "daddy." "Think of all the things you can teach your baby..."

"Baseball?" I nod.

"Hail Mary Pass?" I nod again.

"Beer Pong?" I smack him.

"Gettin' a little ahead of yourself. How about watching your baby take her first steps?" I see a twinkle in his eyes at the thought. "You'll hear your baby's first words. See her smile for the first time. Hear her laughter because of something you did. Hear her tell you that she loves you most."

My voice starts to crack and he wraps his arms around me. "You're gonna be a daddy, Emmett." Hot tears spill down my cheeks, soaking his shirt. I feel wetness on my forehead and look up at a tearful Emmett.

"Holy shit…" his voice is full of astonishment. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna be someone's dad."

.oOo0oOo.

Exactly six months to the day of my conversation with Emmett, Garrett Edward Cullen was born to Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward and I are the happiest aunt and uncle on the planet. We love to spoil him rotten and love babysitting him. He has blue eyes and bright blond hair with Rose's tiny little nose and Emmett's large set of lungs. He's perfect.

Oh! You'll also be happy to know Emmett's not dropped him once. _Yet_.

* * *

><p><strong>EN- I am going to post a poll on my profile. I've gotten a few ideas regarding these two for outtakes so I want your opinions. Please vote and at the end of the month when I'm finished with my novel editing and Camp NaNo, I'll write up at least one of them, maybe more if I'm not brain dead! Can't wait to see what you guys pick! **

**Thank you again for leaving reviews. I love these two and I'm glad you do, too! They really are awesome, just like you guys!  
><strong>


	8. The One Where They Get Their Baby

_**A/N- As always, I own nothing, but the memories and my love for this fandom. Let's get down to business. See you at the bottom!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time...<strong>_

_"We're gonna be parents."_

_"I can't believe this."_

_Laughing, we both wrap our arms around each other and sit quietly for a few more moments just relishing the warmth of our firm, intimate hold._

_"Is this real? Seriously, Edward... is this really real?" Her voice kind of cracks at the end and I squeeze her in reassurance._

_"This is going to be amazing, baby."_

_"We're the luckiest people..." She sighs then raises her head to look at me. Staring into her eyes, still damp with tears, a big, goofy, amazing smile spread across her lips, I understand exactly what she's feeling. "I just- I cannot figure out how we got here. How did we get this lucky?"_

_I kiss her soundly on the lips then on the forehead. "The best thing I ever did was peep on the girl next door."_

_As she snuggles down onto my chest again, I hear her yawn and reply, "Best decision I've ever made was to leave that window open."_

**P&S**

_**In an office downtown...**_

"Department of Psychology and Development, this is Bella Cullen." If another researcher asks me for another grant extension, I'm gonna haul off and slap someone with a DSM-V.

"Mrs. Cullen, this is Athena Jenks from the Little Angels Agency."

"Oh!" Immediately my mind is off paperwork and on this woman's Southern drawl. "Hi, yes. How are you?" I make my way to my office door and latch it, then plop back into my office chair. "Thank you again for your call last week. My husband and I are thrilled." We are beyond thrilled, but this woman doesn't need to know how slap happy and ridiculously idiotic-giddy we are over her telling us we had a match five days ago. When we gathered our family for dinner and told them, you would've thought I'd given birth. There was champagne and squeals, and Esme nearly hurt herself climbing over Carlisle to hug us. And my dad, _my god_, Charlie... he cried. It was incredible.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Things have progressed quite quickly and we have some news for y'all."

"Oh?" I sit up in my chair with a snap. _Please don't let Carmen have changed her mind_, I silently pray.

"It seems Carmen has gone into labor."

"She what?" My voice echoes in my office as I jump up.

"Labor, Mrs. Cullen. She's delivering your son." I sit silently and she continues. "_Today_."

"I'm sorry?" I say stupidly as I begin to pace my office. My mind isn't comprehending what Athena is saying.

"Dear, she's gone into labor early. Carmen's water broke this morning about an hour ago and she's moving along. Last I heard, she was three centimeters dilated."

"It's too soon!" I scream into the phone in a panic. "We don't even have a name picked out yet!"

"The baby will be premature, but not by a dangerous amount of time. Right now, Carmen and the baby are doing well, but we need you and Mr. Cullen on a plane to come out as soon as possible. All right?"

"Okay, um, yes." I run out of my office and into my research assistant, Paul's, office, making a frantic motion for him to follow me or go rowing, not sure which. He gets the hint and comes running as I run out. "Okay. We'll get on the first plane out. Thank you for calling, Athena. We'll be in touch."

"Call me when you have flight information and I'll fetch y'all from the airport, dear." Her voice is so calm. _Why is she so calm?_

"Okay. Will do." Not really sure what else to say, I run back into my office with Paul on my heels.

I hang up my phone and realize I'm simply standing smack dab in the middle in my office with Paul and the secretary, Jarod, both staring at me with their heads cocked to the side like Petey does when we say "cookie".

"The baby's coming," I whisper to myself. "Now. Holy shit!"

"Really? You're gonna go get him? Is he okay? Why aren't you leaving?" Paul yells at me while grabbing my jacket and tossing it at me. He's been hearing about babies for months with Rose delivering and our adoption preparation. Although he isn't a baby person, he's my friend, so I think he's gotten excited along with me.

"I need to get a hold of Edward. I need to call Dr. Meyer about our meeting, We need to get on a flight tonight. I need to pack. I don't have a baby carrier," I start rambling as Jarod bounces up and down.

"Calm your tits, Jarod. It's not your baby!" Paul snaps and Jarod smacks him.

"Shut it. You know you're excited, too!" Paul smiles at him, then rolls his eyes.

Dialing the phone, I try to get Edward on his cell, but nothing. I leave him a frantic message to call me immediately. My next call is to Alice, who I know is with Rose and the kids.

Paul waves at me as I'm scrambling with my laptop case. "I'll take your clients and tell the board where you are. You can get a carrier when you get there. Don't worry, just go. I'll cover you." He wraps his arm around me and Jarod buttons my coat as we walk to the elevators.

I mouth "Thank you" to the boys as the doors close.

When the doors open to the parking garage, Alice picks up. "Sup, bitch?" Always _so _eloquent.

I'm trying to get out of the building and to my car without bursting into tears or exploding. "The baby," is all I say while trying to get my keys out. It seems I have lost all ability to think properly.

"Yeah, babe, she doesn't understand potty words." I hear a rustle then Alice yelps. "That hurt! Here with Mean Mommy and the baby. I'll mind my words next time. Yes, Garrett," she yells away from the phone. "Garrett's here, too. Kate's gorgeous and amazing and I'm her favorite Auntie. Jussayin." Her voice just keeps going and I'm too frazzled to really care. I just need to get it out, but my brain isn't working right.

"No, my baby," I say, nearly out of breath as I sit in my car wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Oh, everything okay? Nothing bad happened, right? The girl still picked you guys? What's going on? Talk, Bella!"

"Baby's coming now!" I squeak out.

"No shit?"

"Seriously!" I yell into the phone. "The lady just called from the agency. I can't get a hold of Edward. Is he with you guys?"

"No, he's still at work. Isn't he on graveyard tonight?"

"Damn it, yes. I forgot." I yank out of the parking lot and onto the main street. It's well after the lunch hour, but everyone and their brother seems to be heading in the same direction and they all seem to be lost. _God damn it!_

"Well, have him paged at the hospital." Why didn't I think of that?

"Okay, I'm on my way home then to the hospital. Tell Rose 'I'm sorry' for me. I know we had plans, but as soon as I get a hold of Edward, we're getting on a plane."

"She said to get your ass on a plane and bring home her baby."

"Call Esme for me, okay?" She'd never forgive me if she wasn't alerted of her newest grandbaby.

"Will do. I'll call Charlie, too. I haven't talked to your dad in forever." I smile at the thought of Charlie hearing about his first grandbaby.

"Thank you. Tell him I'll call as soon as I know what our flight looks like."

"No worries, go!" I know Alice well enough to know she is dancing and bouncing around the room now. Hopefully, she put Kate down first before spazzing out.

"Thank you, Alice. I love you."

"Aw, ya big softy. I love you, too!" I laugh through a clenched jaw and tell her I'll call her soon.

Dialing the hospital, I make my way home. When the head nurse on the pediatric floor, Jane, answers, I ask her to page Edward and have him call me as soon as possible. She says he's in surgery and will be available soon. I ask her to relay to him that it is urgent he calls me and she assures me she will. I'm pretty sure I say 'urgent' a dozen times in the two minute call.

Once I get to our place, I call the airline, but there are no flights out tonight. There are two tomorrow, but it all depends on Edward. I book the first flight out at six in the morning and hope for the best. Then I start packing.

**P&S**

_**Meanwhile across town...**_

"Dr. Cullen?" I hear the intercom sound.

"Yeah, we're kinda busy in here, Jane." I'm elbows deep in a child's head for Christ sakes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but your wife called- said it was urgent."

"Well, I kind of have urgent here. Call her back for me and tell her I'm in the OR and it's taking longer than it should. I'll call her on a break. Also, remind her I'm on graveyard so I won't be home 'til after midnight if this goes well."

"Will do."

"You sure you don't want me to tag in, so you can take a break now, sir?" Dr. Rogers asks.

"Nah, Jamie's been open too long. We need to get this shit done and close him up so he can recover."

An hour later, we're finally done and I head out of the OR.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" The couple rises from their chairs in the tiny private waiting area. They've been here fourteen hours. I've been in surgery for four.

"Dr. Cullen, how is he?" Mr. Smith is holding his wife's hand tightly as she bounds toward me.

"I think we got a majority of the tumor." They sag against each other as I speak, exhaustion etched across their weary features. "We won't know until we run a few more scans to be sure we got all the effected tissue, but I'm hopeful. They're still closing up and prepping him for recovery, but I wanted to give you a heads up. I know it's taken a lot longer than we'd planned. Give me another hour and I'll be back out, okay?" I smile at the mother and father who hold on to every word I speak. Their amount of faith is staggering. If it were me waiting on news about my small child in surgery, I don't think I'd be handling it with such grace. Who am I kidding? I'd be scrubbing in and trying to tell the doctor what to do and Bella would have to anesthetize me.

When I turn to leave, I hear Mrs. Smith call my name.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, ma'am." I turn back to her and she runs toward me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Bless you!"

Smiling and feeling overwhelmed, I hug her back and when she lets go, I quickly make my way out of the waiting room to watch the nurses finish up with Jamie.

My time learning the ropes as a pediatric oncologist has been slow going, but I am head-over-heels in love with my job. I love working with patients and, although being an oncologist has its moments, I can save a kid's life. I know I'm in the right business. I've been working hard to prove myself, working under the head of the department as often as I can to show him what I can do. I cannot wait to bring our research department into the 21st century and get some kids cured and maybe eradicate some cancers completely. Even though I'll be working in research more, I'll still be taking patients. They can't take that away from me.

I plan on working a lot of overtime between now and when the baby comes home. I can't help the turn of my lips into a smile as I think about a month from now holding my son. I talked with the head of the department, Dr. Caius, and his boss as well. I wanted to make sure everything was in order for me to take a month of paternity leave. Then, I will come back and work three days on, three days off with minimum on-calls for the first six months. I am so glad they want an oncologist who likes the idea of research and they understand where I'm coming from as a soon-to-be father. I want to be with my wife and our baby. _My son._

When the social worker called us last weekend, I didn't think I could get any happier. Bella's news of us being matched with a birth mother was incredible. But the next day, when Athena called back to say that the sonogram showed that Carmen was carrying a boy, I thought my heart would explode. I was going to have a son. Bella wanted to name the baby Erik Jacob. I immediately nixed that. She was not naming my son after our dogs. We thought about our fathers' names or some family names or Bella's family tradition of naming after a deceased family member, but nothing really meshed. My mother wanted him to be Edward, Jr. but that was not going to happen either. We decided we would meet him and see what he thought his name should be. _My son._

One more month. I can hardly stand it.

Focusing back on the task at hand, I go back to getting this little boy back to 100%. I can be patient and get my patients healthy while I wait for my baby.

As the boy, Jamie, is taken to recovery, I make my way back out to let his parents know how he's doing and when they can see him. Mrs. Smith is crying and hugging me and I promise her I'll stay with Jamie until he's out of the woods. He's critical right now and will be until the swelling starts to go down. I know it will be a long night.

Once his parents are taken care of, I make my way to the nurse's station to work on patient notes. Not my favorite part of being a doctor, but everything must be accounted for. My mind is numb as I drop into a chair. What I wouldn't give for a bed right now. I'll be on another nine hours, much of which I'll be worrying about the little boy in recovery.

Eyeballs deep in paperwork, I don't even hear her walking up to the counter.

"Edward," I hear and my head pops up. I'm mid-note so I say, "Hi baby, one sec."

"Ed-ward." I know she heard me. If I stop halfway through surgery notes, I know I won't remember what I was trying to say.

"Babe, writing. Almost done." Finishing the note on Jamie's surgery, I flip the page to make sure I got it all.

"Sorry about that." I look up and she looks like she fell out of a tornado. "What's-" I'm cut off mid-sentence by Jane rounding the corner in a tizzy. "Dr. Cullen, the forms on the Smiths' room change are incomplete."

"Sorry babe." She glares at me, but I turn quickly to get a signature on the forms Jane's waving at me that will let Jamie have a private room so his parents can stay with him. They deserve it after sitting in that waiting room for a majority of the day.

"Edward?" Bella's voice is strained.

"Gimme a minute." Jane looks at me like I'm a moron. "I'm sorry I didn't get this taken care of before. I was busy with a scalpel." She gives me a tight smile then pokes me in the ribs with her pen.

"Edward!" Bella snaps.

Reaching above Jane, I grab the release form for the laboratory to make sure the right research steps are taken in pathology. "In a minute, Bel. I'm almost done then we can grab dinner."

Then she yells, "We're having a baby, dumbass!"

The bustling hallway and station turns stone silent.

Every synapse in my brain fires all at once. "Wh-wh-what?"

"Did you not call her after I told you it was urgent?" Jane shoots a menacing look my way while standing beside my very pissed off wife.

"Baby? What baby?" I feel all the blood in my head drain out and I think my eyes are going to bug out.

"Our baby, you idiot. The agency called. Athena said Carmen went into labor. The baby could be born right now! And you didn't even call me back!"

"She can't be in labor right now... it's- it's too early!" I'm pacing and grabbing papers and handing them to Jane and another nurse.

"Well, she is. We have a flight out at six, we've gotta drop Petey off at your parents' before we go, and Rose said she'd watch Zafrina. But seriously, we're going. Now!"

"Holy shit." That's about all I can find to say.

"Dr. Cullen, do you want me to call the next on-call?"

"I can't leave yet. I have to stay to make sure that Jamie is stable." I look from Jane to Bella. "I have a patient. I just got out of surgery on a little boy with a brain tumor."

"Seriously? Edward, our baby..." I can see her lip quivering as she tries not to cry. "Our baby boy is being born, right now." I rush to her and throw my arms around her.

"I know." I feel so torn. "I made a promise to this little boy that I would be here when he woke up. His parents are counting on me to make sure he gets through this surgery safely."

I can feel her stiffen under my arms. This isn't the first time work has come up as a priority, but she's known this could happen since I started.

Being a doctor has always been a priority in my life. My patients are a priority just like my family.

She sighs deeply then asks, "Can't you call another doctor? What about Jackson or Yorke?" When she steps back, I can see the frustration and sadness in her eyes.

"Yorke is on at five. He worked a triple and we are both on the schedule tomorrow. But he doesn't know the patient like I do."

"Fine," she says with a firm voice. "I'm going. I'm getting on that plane at six. I guess I'll just see you when I get back..." She walks away and picks up her purse before finishing. "...with our little boy."

I know right that moment I'm screwing up, but I'm torn between my duty to my patient and my desire to be with my wife when my child comes into the world.

"I'll get the first flight out as soon as I know Jamie is safe." She nods, but says nothing until she's near the elevator door.

"Don't bother," she says sourly. "I'll be back in a few days. I guess I'll need to get used to being a single parent now that you're working so much." Her words sting, but she's right. There will be plenty of nights I'll be working rather than home with her and our baby.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Me, too," she says as she steps on to the elevator.

As the doors slide close, she is staring at me with tears in her eyes and I feel my heart throb and sink.

When I turn to head back to finish my paperwork, none of the nurses are standing behind me. No one is in the hall, but me.

_**P&S**_

_**Later on a plane...**_

"Ladies and gentleman- Welcome to Louisiana. We appreciate you flying with us today and we hope to see you again soon."

I grab my bag and make it off the plane in minutes. I'm now really happy I spent an extra hundred dollars to fly business class. Being in the front of the plane means I am not waiting in line and I head straight out of the airport as I call Athena. She's circling the airport and pulls up quickly to pick me up.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Mrs. Cullen!" She's smiling and hugging me and she's so warm. Suddenly, I miss Esme.

"Where's Mr. Cullen?" And now I miss my husband, again.

"He had a critical patient to tend to," I say, trying to keep my eyes on hers. She looks sad, but then perks up quickly and asks if I'm ready to meet my baby. _I am._

We get to the hospital twenty minutes later and we both rush toward labor and delivery. There are several people standing in the waiting room and a woman takes notice and comes straight to us.

"She's six centimeters and wants to push. They're giving her an epidural so she can rest."

"Bella, this is Siobhan, my assistant. She's been with Carmen the entire time." I shake the woman's hand and thank her for her help.

"My pleasure. Carmen is a very sweet girl in a bad spot, but I know she's excited for her little boy's new life." I blush under her scrutiny and she squeezes my hand.

"Siobhan?" Another woman pops her head out of a door.

"Nettie, come here please. This is Bella Cullen." I smile at the woman and reach to shake her hand, but she quickly wraps her arms around my shoulders in a warm hug.

"You'll take good care of my great-grandbaby." My heart swells and pounds in my chest as the Carmen's grandmother squeezes me tightly and pats my back. "You will be a good mother, I just know."

When she releases me, I'm overwhelmed and on the verge of tears. Thankfully, Athena wraps an arm around my shoulder and leads me to a chair. "I'll go find out some information and come back to let you know, okay?" I nod and then stare at the letter for Carmen that Edward and I wrote the day after we found out she had picked us. I flip the envelope over and over in my hands trying to level out my breathing as everyone else heads back into the hospital room.

It feels like days that I sit in the uncomfortable chair and drink watered-down coffee. I text with Paul, Alice, and my dad and I play Words with Friends with Rose and Garrett. I'm given updates and Carmen is progressing, albeit slowly.

My son is coming soon. As I glance around the room, my heart hurts because I see Carmen's grandmother and friends, the social workers, the nurses; everyone is bustling and talking, giggling and joking. I'm sitting alone with my phone and coffee. Edward messages me several times asking for updates, and I keep them simple and to the point. I know he's a doctor; he's a good man who cares so much for every single patient. I have always loved how loyal and caring he is and I knew he would be an amazing doctor. I just didn't think he'd not be here.

"Bella?"

My head shoots up and Athena stands in front of me. "Sorry, I must've dozed off. Is everything okay?"

"Perfect. She's pushing. We're almost there." Her smile is radiant, waking me instantly and I jump up to hug her.

"Come with me." She walks me into a small room beside the nurses' station. It has couches and chairs, a family waiting room. "I'll be back out with your son."

_**P&S**_

_**In a hospital hallway...**_

"Bella?" Standing in the doorway where the nurse sent me, I see that she's sitting in a room alone crying.

"Edward? How did you get here so fast?" Her words are garbled with tears and I just pluck her up and hold her. I can feel the tension leaving her muscles as I hold her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I whisper into her neck.

"Is your patient okay?" Of course she'd worry about Jamie.

"He is. Jackson is keeping me informed." I pull back to see her face. Placing my hands on either side of her head, I swipe her tears away with the pads of my thumbs. "How's our boy?"

"He's coming along, so they say. The poor girl's been in labor for nearly twenty-four hours."

"God, Bella... I can't believe this is happening." I lean forward and pull her face to mine. Our lips meet and I feel warmed by her presence.  
>I was so worried when she left. She was so dejected and I felt like the worst husband on the planet. When I went back to check on Jamie, Jane glared at me over his head. As I made rounds, she launched daggers at me with her eyes. When I asked her questions, she would return her answers with a sneer. It's never good to make an enemy out of a nurse, especially not the charge nurse.<p>

After a few hours of self-hatred and Jamie progressing well, I called Jackson and explained what was happening. He told me I was an idiot, to leave immediately and to beg the airlines to let me on a plane. As soon as I knew he was on his way, I bolted. Thankfully, there was a flight leaving within the hour and I left with the clothes on my back: scrubs, lab coat, jacket, and tennis shoes.

As I stand in the little waiting room, the tables now turned as I wait on a doctor or nurse to give us some kind of news, I hold onto my wife as tightly as I can. She's too good for me, I know that. Even when we were in high school, I knew she was better than me. That's why I was so threatened by her at first. She's always been more awesome than me and she always will be. So intelligent and beautiful, but also so strong. She came here alone to get our boy and bring him home. At every turn, she has made me even more proud to have her as my wife.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" A woman is standing at the door and she has a bundle of blankets in her arms.

_My baby boy._

"Is that... is that him?" Bella gasps.

"Well, it seems there's been a slight mistake," the woman says. Panic shoots through me like lightning. Mistake? No.

"I'm afraid this isn't your son." She's smiling. Why is she smiling?

It feels like an eternity I wait as she makes her way across the waiting room to where we are sitting. The woman looks so kind and I have to hold myself back from grabbing the baby and running away with him. He's ours. Bella's hand tightens around mine.

"This is your daughter."

"But we have a son," I croak as she stops to stand in front of me.

"It seems the ultrasound technician was incorrect." I blink over and over. A daughter.

Bella then stands with the blanketed bundle, smiling and crying. A nurse puts a bracelet on Bella's arm and then comes to me and does the same. I stand, unmoving, as the women in the room fuss over the little person Bella's holding.

"Congratulations Mr. Cullen. I'm Athena from Little Angels." I shake her hand without saying a word and she laughs. "I'll leave you three alone to get acquainted, but the nurse will need to take her to the NICU for the night." Athena turns and walks out, quietly latching the door behind her and the nurse. I look back at Bella. The very tiny little person in her hands is moving around and making such tiny little noises.  
>"I can't have a daughter," I say to myself.<p>

"Edward?" Bella whispers.

"A daughter?" I ask still in disbelief.

"She's so beautiful." Bella steps toward me, the white blanket falling away as the baby moves her arms. Tiny pinkish-brown arms flail a bit and a precious squeak sounds that wraps around my heart. My heart is torn in two. My wife holds a half, deep inside her heart. And now my heart's other half is clenched in the tiny fist that waves from the little being in her arms.

"My daughter."

Bella's eyes find mine, her big brown eyes swimming with tears. Immediately, I kiss her and then look down at my little girl, our daughter. She stares up at me with stormy grey eyes, her lips the shape of a little bow quivering slightly. A few little squeaks leave her tiny mouth and without thinking, I place my pinky in her mouth. She latches immediately and I feel my body calm. My other hand wraps into Bella's hair and I pull them to my chest.

"We have a little girl," I sigh into Bella's hair.

"Chelsea," Bella whispers against my shirt.

I smile as I feel my heart thumping in time with the little tugs against my finger. She grips my hand tightly in her soft little fist.

"I love you, Chelsea Cullen. You and your mommy are my life now."

_**P&S**_

_**A few days later...**_

"Baby get up." He's laying with a pillow over his head, sprawled out across the bed.

"No, thank you," he says, and I poke at him.

Pulling the pillow off his head I say firmly, "Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Dude! You're Chelsea's mom, not mine." My heart thumps with glee at his words. He grumbles at me and I pick Petey up and sick him on Edward who starts to flail when the dog's wet nose rams into his ear. I'm so glad we had Emmett drop him off last night.

"I'm up! Christ, you're mean!" I can't help, but laugh as I make my way out of our bedroom and back into the living room. Chelsea is sitting in her carrier. We got home very late last night and Edward immediately crashed. He has paternity leave so he'll be home with us for a month, but I think he was owed some sleep because the second we walked in the door he was snoring. I stayed up, not able to fall asleep, and just watched my little girl as she snuggled into a pack and play that Rose had left for us to use while we worked on the nursery. We all thought we had time. Chelsea really showed us who's boss.

Smiling at my little girl, she tracks me with her grey eyes as she sits in her pretty pink carrier thanks to Athena, who picked it up for us on her way to the hospital on our last day in Louisiana. I didn't sleep at all last night even though I know I should have taken advantage of her sleeping so well. I kept leaning out of bed to look at her in her bassinet from Alice. Pink leopard print with black skulls that have little bows on their heads, of course. Every time I would look at her, my heart would hurt and make me get up and touch her. At one point, she woke up for a feed and I sat with her cuddled on me until the sun came up. I just couldn't put her down. It still didn't feel real that she was mine.

Chelsea stayed in the NICU for two days, but surprisingly, even though she only weighs five pounds, five ounces, she was seemingly completely healthy. We'll have lots of doctor appointments in our future, tracking her growth and progress, but right now she does everything a healthy newborn should-just in a much smaller package. Having doctors in the family shouldn't hurt, even if I'll have to sedate Edward often at the pediatrician.

Our families are coming by to meet our little girl today. We kept them away last night, but I know Alice and Esme would've wanted to be waiting at our house when we got home. Thankfully, they waited. We asked that they only stay for a little bit, but we knew we couldn't keep them away. Esme still wants to have the baby shower next month and I told her that was fine, like I could keep her and Alice from throwing Chelsea a party. Edward had some restrictions for the party. I heard him lecturing his mother on proper newborn care. I'm sure she loved that, having had premature twins and all.

With Chelsea being five weeks early, though, I didn't want people touching her and holding her for a little while. At least by the time we have her party, she'll be old enough to have been vaccinated and had time to build up a bit of an immune system. I don't know if her daddy will let anyone else hold her, though unless he sees them wash their hands first. She's on formula and supplements to keep her growing strong, but I know he won't take any chances with his baby girl. I might be his first love, but she's his last. And I'm okay with that.

Chelsea fusses as I'm putting a basket for shoes just outside the door. I've already put out hand soap and no one will be touching our girl without cleaning their hands. Before I can get back inside to my girl, I hear Edward talking to her.

"Is that my little one talking? So smart, already bossing everyone around. Just like her mommy, not-so-large and in charge." When I come back in, he's sitting with her on the couch, eyes not leaving her beautiful little face. My heart hurts looking at them. My world.

Petey comes to say hello and licks the baby's hand and I lurch toward the wipes. Edward beats me to it though, producing a wipe from beside him. _Stupid doctors- always prepared._ He smiles at me as he cleans her hand. "It's okay. Daddy's got it." His voice is soft and calming. I've fallen in love with him even more seeing him with his daughter. I send Petey outside and come back into the living room to sit beside my babies.

"Have you seen Zafrina?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"She'll come out when she's comfortable."

"Do you think she hates us?"

Edward laughs. "Well, we know she already hates me. But no, I don't think she hates you, baby." He kisses me then leans down to kiss the baby. "She's just not sure of what changed. It's gonna take some time, but I bet Chelsea and Zaf will be the best of friends in no time." Her grins down at Chelsea as she yawns. "They'll be plotting against me together in no time."

Knocks at the door get me up and I get up to answer it, but stop to give my girl a kiss as I pass them. Edward grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"Yes?" I ask.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I lean down and kiss him soundly on the mouth, then go to let the hoard in.

It's as though Edward and I are invisible. Alice runs past me and pounces on the couch yelling "Gimme!" in a high pitched voice. Although, I get a hug and a kiss from Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme, they immediately flock to where Alice has Chelsea. Rose and Emmett trail in with Garrett and Kate in tow and swoop down on our girl. Kate is twice the size of Chelsea and everyone remarks about how cousin Katie is a beast like her daddy, which only causes Rose to burst into tears. Garrett is consoling his mom while Emmett laughs like an idiot.

Edward stands to hug his brother and Jasper. His mom sits down beside Alice in his spot. He glares at her, but I know she won't move.

I put my arm around him and tell him, "It's okay, sweetie... we're nothing now. Chelsea stole your spotlight."

"She's just like her mother. Spotlight Rangers." He snorts and I pinch his stomach.

"Shut up!"

"So what's Chelsea's middle name?" Alice asks as she hands the baby over to Esme with a pout. Esme's smile is overwhelming as she looks on at her new granddaughter.

"Carmen," Edward responds proudly with his arm around me.

Esme sniffles and Carlisle hugs us both. "She couldn't have picked better parents for her daughter," Esme whispers as she cuddles Chelsea and I can't help but think of the sweet, wonderful girl who made our dreams come true by giving us our daughter.

There's a knock at the door and Garrett runs to answer it with Edward trailing after him.

"Hey Charlie!" Garrett yells and throws himself at my dad. He walks over and hugs me tightly with Garrett hanging on his back.

"How's my girl?" he asks as he kisses my forehead.

"I'm good. Did you see what we brought you?" I nod to Chelsea who is now in Emmett's giant arms which makes her look even more tiny. He stands to give Charlie the baby, but he stops him.

"Boy, I will shoot you if you drop my granddaughter." Emmett sits back down carefully and Charlie sits beside him as Rose vacates her seat to feed Kate.

"Give me my girl," Charlie commands and Emmett responds quickly, "You have a daughter."

"I do, and I love her very much. But this is my granddaughter." He beams as he holds Chelsea for the first time. "You break her, I shoot you."

Alice tells us about her telecommuting so she can stay in Seattle longer while Jasper finishes up his tour, then he'll be taking a break. I know she wants to be with her family and spoil her nieces and nephew. I'm glad she'll be around with us.

Soon, Esme offers to cook dinner and Alice goes to help dragging Garrett along to peel potatoes. "The youngest always gets potato duty." He grumbles away claiming that Chelsea and Kate should be doing it then.

"So how's parenthood treating you guys?" Charlie asks. Smiling, I sit beside him on the arm of the couch and Edward sits on the coffee table in front of Emmett. We tell him we are tired, but happy.

"I think you'll be tired for next couple of years." Carlisle chuckles from across the room where he's holding Kate, still unable to stop smiling.

"She's so perfect though," I say, brushing a finger along my daughter's forehead, sweeping a black curl away from her face. "Who cares if we miss a little sleep, now? We'll be able to make it up once we get her on a schedule." I look over at Edward and his eyes flicker with his love and lust for me, and a chill runs through me. I bring my attentions away from my stunning husband and back to my dad and baby where they should be.

"Oh, I'm sure." Charlie seems almost smug. We talk a bit about Kate and Garrett, making plans for baseball season and Garrett's birthday party.

Edward pulls me onto his lap as we listen to Jasper tease Emmett about nearly passing out while Rose was giving birth, again. When Esme calls us to dinner, Edward moves to pick Chelsea up from his arms, but Charlie chides him. "Not so fast."

"What's wrong, dad?" I ask as my father stands and regards us solemnly, Chelsea tight in his arms. He looks back at my beautiful girl, then looks to me and kisses my forehead.

He then astounds me as he leans forward and hands my daughter to my husband and twitches his mustache, a smile hidden beneath.

"She's all the payback I need for everything you _ever _did wrong, Cullen."

My father pats him on the back, kisses my cheek, then makes his way to the table where our family has gathered.

I look back up to my husband in shock. He stands, holding his little girl, his eyes wide.

With a deep breath he looks up at me and whispers, "I am so fucked."

* * *

><p><em><strong>EN - :) I have some people to thank. In the beginning, there was SuperstarNanna and Skeezon who encouraged me to write this when it was just a baby plot bunny. Then came along EdwardsEternal, HollettLA, and Ssarrahh1-each of them helping keep my sanity, and Sunshinegal3 has kept vigilance over me throughout this entire process and has become one of my favorite people on the planet. I've had wonderful reviewers like xomessymutt17, TrickeyTricky, NYSue, taylowendy, CdrIvanova, xtothey, jansails, AydenMorgen, and kroseph who have reviewed practically every chapter and cheered me on, even when my world was hard to write in. I truly appreciate you all.**_

_**So here is where I leave them. Much of their story was taken from my own life, even when she burned herself with cheese or found the suicidal puppy, her health issues, Edward's ability to screw it all up with a 4.0 and the best intentions, it's all my heart and adolescence, and I've loved sharing it with you all.**_

**_With all of your love and support, I've been able to write another fic called Torn that was a lot tougher and a lot of oneshots I'm very proud of, as well as, a novella that was recently published and I'm trying to do it again! I appreciate you and thank you from the bottom of my heart._**

_**Truly thank you,**_

_**Rain**_


End file.
